Back in time
by ghost princess Perona
Summary: What would happen if some day, by coincidence, in Ikebukuro appeared a super strong girl, a flirtatious boy, a little dullahan and a demon sword wielding girl. Who could they be? And the new informant that somehow could give Izaya a run for his money? And a killer with so called super strenght? Or a talkative dullahan? Find now. Shizaya, ShinraxCelty, KidaxMikado.
1. Chapter 1

Here is another history, my first of Durarara!

Durarara belongs to Suzuhito Yasuda.

"My name is Souichi Kuzuhara and I was from another city. Hope we are great friends" smiled the new boy on his first day in the Raira academy. The teacher asked him to sit down near a brunette girl with some strange features… to be Japanese, it was. He decided it was no big deal and tried to talk to her, she was pretty after all. "Hello, I´m Kuzuhara. And you are…?"

"Kishitani… Kishitani Irina" she said in a low voice. "And pay attention to the class, I don´t wanna talk" she added and wrote something on her notebook.

"Oh… okay" he was a little bit sad at not being able to make friends with such a cute girl, but in a free time between classes he had the opportunity to talk to one of the boys in the class.

"Kida Reishin!" introduced himself the hyper boy. "Don't worry about her, she is pretty quiet… in contrast of her brother, that is a chatter box, it is. But don´t worry, there are plenty of beauties in this school!" he said. "By the way, what do you want to be when you are older? Bet that a model, I want to be one too so I got to have all the cuties on the World!"

"I… want to be a traffic policeman… like my grandfather" answered a ratter scared Souichi. When those worlds came out his mouth an even stranger thing happened. The girl that sat at his side jumped in fear and looked terrified at him.

"T…t….t… traffic police" she muttered. "No… Monsters! They are monsters!" someway shadows started to get out from her and attack him, but someone got in the way.

"Irina-san, please. Remember what your parents said, breath in and out. Now, you can change sits with me if you don´t want to be in contact with the monster" said a girl with long straight black hair and brown eyes. Irina did what she was told, still shaking and the other female turned around to see the boys. "Sorry, she and her mother are deadly afraid of traffic police since a close encounter with officer Kuzuhara"

"Oh… am, sorry"

"Don´t worry" smiled her. "I´m Sonohara Ayako, by the way. And like you have been already told, that was Kishitani Irina. Her father is a doctor and her mother a transportist"

"Irina… who calls their child like that?"

"Celty-san, Kishitani´s mother, is Irish" informed Kida. "Her last name was Sturlson"

"Oh, well then…" he said and waited for the class to come to an end. In the break he reunited with his new friends while the strange girl keep her distance, still thinking that he was some kind of monster that will attack her. "I want to be like my grandfather… just less insane" he admitted. "And I will begin by become the strongest person in this school and joining the discipline comitee like my father did"

"Oh… you are not going to become the strongest" said Reishin in a low voice. "The strongest in this school is and will ever be Heiwajima-sempai, from last year"

"Heiwajima-sempai? Then I will beat him too!" he said very confident.

"You are from another town, right?" said Sonohara, taking her eyes off from her beverage for a bit. He nodded. "Figures, no one who lived here haven´t heard of Heiwajima Shizuo or his family."

"Why?"

"You will see in lunch hour"

-At that hour-

Souichi was waiting in the dinning room with his friends, surprisingly Irina was present too, a little bit nervous but present. When the older students entered, he could see a tall brunette with glasses that was talking to some girl about the wonders of medical investigation without her paying too much attention. Somehow the chatter box reminded him of the younger brunette.

"Hello!" he greeted his group, more hyper than Kida. "Irina! How has your first day of school been? Because I´m enjoying my last…"

"Stop, nii-chan" said her, jamming him on the ribs and effectively shutting him up.

"Hello, Shinichi-san" waved to him Sonohara while Reishin his raised his hand. Then the girl looked at Souichi and smiled. "Well, this is Shinichi Kishitani, Irina´s older brother, from the last year. And that girl that was accompanying him…"

"What?! There is no milk?!" asked the girl, suddenly grabbing the metal place where food was exposed for the students to grab and lifting it without effort over her head. She threw it and made a huge hole in the wall, terrifying everyone in the room.

"Is Shizuka Heiwajima" finished Ayako. Now Souichi was terrified, how on earth was he going to defeat a monster like that?

"What kind of drugs…"

"None, she was born with an incredible strength and trained in parkoudor. Her father is the same if not stronger"

"I think I should get there and start tending to their injuries… I will get a great amount of money thanks to that"

"Haven´t your parents taught you not to think only about the money? Your dad is a doctor after all" asked the wannabe policeman. The older Kishitani just waved as it was nothing.

"Nah, his patients are mostly victims of the Heiwajima family, yakuza and… ow, Irina, why did you do that?"

"Shut up, nii-san"

"Well, I will be going!" he went away and Souichi sweat dropped, thinking about what kind of doctor Kishitani-sensei was. Maybe not of the usual kind, as if he definitely didn´t work on the hospital. Irina sighed and looked at her friends, ignoring him completely.

"Don´t listen to him, he is a product of spending too much time with Shingen and Shinra Kishitani, that couldn´t be good for anyone with an ounce of human blood"

By the end of the day the girl kept ignoring him, making him wonder how deep the trauma his grandfather left in her was. When they were outside the school a black bike came and stopped in front of their group. Souichi´s eyes widened, here was Ikebukuro´s legend, the black biker. She removed her helmet to reveal a brunette pretty woman with deep grey eyes.

"Hello, okaa-san" said Irina.

"Hi, mom! Wonder what…?" started Shinichi, but was shut up again by his sister. The girl climbed to the bike behind her mother and the older was about to do the same but…

"I came to take my grandson home and what did I find? A monster…" Celty and Irina felt a chill running down their spines and, screaming like a pair of lunatics, started fleeing. Officer Kuzuhara went after them, leaving his grandchild alone with the others. Shinichi just shook his head and started to walk. Shizuka has left earlier.

"Do you want a tour through Ikebukuro?" asked Sonohara and, after a nod, the three ran off to the city. Their first stop was the Russian Sushi, where the waiter, a big black man called Simon, served them a variety of plates so their new friend could pick up what he wanted the most.

"What is with that Shizuka girl anyway, first throwing that metal table and then disappearing before anyone could see her… specially me. I wanted to challenge her."

"Hey, no… fights bad, sushi good… eat sushi" said Simon, putting their drinks in front of them. "And Shizuka a good girl, she doesn´t want to hurt anybody… She just bad when she angry"

"It was like friends, don´t worry" smiled to him Souichi.

"Oh, great that you Shizuka´s friends, she need friends" smiled Simon. "After what ten years ago she needs lots of friends"

"Ten years ago? What happened ten years ago?"

"I don´t know" said Kida. "My father never told me and my mother either. It seems that they didn´t have a very good relation with the Heiwajima family."

"I know, Irina told me" said Sonohara. "Apparently ten years ago Heiwajima´s mother fell from a building and died. The police told them it wasn´t a suicide, just an accident, but… they suffered a lot. Since then Shizuka has taken care of her younger brother and sister like a mother while her father worked, that´s why she didn´t have time to have fun with us."

"An accident, eh… wait, she has younger siblings?"

"Yes, a brother called Ibuki and used to have a sister, but she died too. In an accident pretty much like her mother."

"That´s weird"

"The weirdest part is that, according to my father, everybody was happy that the mother disappeared, including my parents. Apparently she was some kind of bitch that messed with people and had lots of enemies. Makes me wonder what kind of woman she was."

"Or man…"

"Well, let´s not talk about such sad things" tried to ease the mod Souichi. "Let´s go to another part" They ate their sushi quickly and left for the town. In the park they found a group of three adults with a little kid by the hand of a big blond man.

"Shizuo-san? Tom-san? Vorona-san?" said Ayako. "And Ibuki-kun" that moment Shizuka came running, talked to the blond for a moment and then left with her younger brother. The man put a cigar on his mouth and left with the three of them. Souichi followed curious and found them asking some men for money.

"Tom Tanaka is a debt collector and Shizuo and Vorona his bodyguards" explained Kida. "And now… you are going to see something espectacular"

"Eh? Why do we have to pay? Especially because of a man that couldn´t protect his own wife. Didn´t she felt from a building?" they laughed, provoking an anger attack from Shizuo. Tom sighed and hid behind a building. The blond man grabbed a car with one hand and lifted it over his head, ready to thrown it to the men. Souichi´s eyes widened and he screamed when car after car was thrown at the scared to death man.

"What the hell?" asked the boy.

"That´s Hewajima Shizuo for you" said Ayako, then looked at her watch. "Oh, it´s late, we need to head back home"

"Yeah…"

-The day after-

"Now, for your projects you have to work in pairs" finished the teacher and started forming the pairs. "Kuzuhara with Kishitani"

"What?!" screamed the aforementioned girl. "Why? He wants to be a traffic police, and mom says that traffic police is full of monsters. I don´t want to work with him or having him near me in any kind of situation!"

"No buts, work together" That´s how Souichi ended up going to the Kishitani home.

"I warn you, my grandfather and grandmother are there, don´t look surprised" she said, keeping her distance from him. When he reached the building, he could see that this was not the kind of place a normal doctor would have. The loft was too well placed and too big for someone who just made a few yens for taking care of patients.

"Welcome, Irina" said Celty, wearing a black dress and an apron.

"Where is my monster of a granddaughter?" asked a man with a gas mask, appearing out of nowhere. Souichi´s face contorted into one of astonishment and remembered what his classmate said. This has to be the grandfather.

"Why are you calling your granddaughter a monster?" he managed to ask.

"Because that´s what she is, just like her mother and brother. A dullahan" said the strange man and poked Celty´s head. This felt to the floor and she started to scream.

"Shingen-san! I told you to stop messing with my head!" screamed the Irish fairy, expelling some black mist from her neck.

"Call me otou-san!" claimed him. And they started to fight. Irina shook her head and left the room with her schoolmate, greeting Emilia when she passed by her. The girl closed the door to her room and pulled her books out.

"Let´s start" by the end of the day mostly of the project was completed and Souichi could leave. When he was getting out he looked at some place and found Celty´s motorbike along with another one like it and a little bike. "Our horses"

"Horses? Those are…" Irina´s bike turned into a black pony when she ordered it to do it. "Cool"

"I´m a dullahan… or at least half one. I can do this kinds of things"

"What else can you do?"

"I´m not so sure, maybe tomorrow in school I can show you all"

"Until tomorrow, then. Bye" Souichi left, happy that the girl didn´t consider him a monster anymore. Irina shut the door to her home and sighed.

"I´m home!" she heard later, it was Shinra, accompanied by Shinichi. "Sorry we are late, but there was a Shizuo kind of accident and…"

"So some idiot mentioned you know who in a bad way and he beat him up with a traffic sign, then Tom-san called you to take care of aforementioned idiot" said Celty while serving dinner. "Just another day in Ikebukuro"

"That was yesterday, today someone insulted Kasuka" corrected Shinra, shivering. "I had to make an operation in the place to save that poor man´s life"

"Well, people never learn"

-In another place-

"I´m home!" said Shizuo, throwing his keys into the table. It was pretty late and his youngest was already asleep, but the girl always waited for him with a warm plate of food… just like her mother. "How was your day?" he asked tiredly.

"I broke another table" admitted Shizuka. "Sometimes I think it was less easy to be angry when mom or imouto were here, despite how annoying they were" she smiled. "By the way, is there any interesting news? Like about that new informant, Asuka Nishimori, or that Kanra killer. I´m dying to know."

"No, nothing" sighed the older bleached blond.

"Oh…"

The next day at school Shizuka was wandering in the backyard when she nearly was hit by someone, a girl from her class named Hattori Haruna.

"Sumimasen!" she immediately apologized, terrified. Her backpack in her back indicated Shizuka that she was planning to went out of school earlier, it was not common to the shy mousy nerd Haruna they all knew. But she didn´t had time to think about that. She saw Irina and others in a huge problem, mainly because of the girl´s uncontrolled dullahan powers.

"Irina!" screamed the blond and, with Haruna, she ran towards them. A big mistake because she was engulfed by the black thing too. When it finally disappeared there was no one left…


	2. Chapter 2

When Irina woke up she was in the middle of a street in Ikebukuro, laying on the floor. Ayako, Reishin and Souchi were near her, unconscious. She looked around only to find the place not so familiar as she was accustomed to. The teenage dullahan walked towards the Russian Sushi, that was just on the corner and saw Simon, handing out cupons like always, so she thought it was fine to talk to him.

"Simon-san" she called him.

"Oh, you new… eat sushi, sushi good, you will see" said the man, smiling like always. He liked costumers, more if they were new.

"New? What are you talking about, we already knew each other since I was born" she said, raising an eyebrow. The black man looked at her again, just to make sure he didn´t knew her… no, she was definitely not Russian. And this was the first time they saw each other.

"No problem… old costumers good, new costumers good… eat sushi" he said. "Come in and eat some sushi…"

"I can´t, my friends are unconscious there and I´m afraid that… it might be my fault" Irina pointed to the three other teens laying on the ground.

"Should have told me before, I help you" Simon said and rushed to take the injured kids inside. Irina followed and once inside the owner called Shinra to take care of their injuries. It was a wonder Irina didn´t have any, but then again, she was half dullahan and healed pretty quickly. Shingen wanted to experiment with that a few times, but a bad look from his son and daughter in law shut him up for once. When the doctor finally arrived, as happy as ever, Irina´s eyes widened when she noticed how younger Shinra looked now.

"Dad?" she asked in disbelieve.

"Dad? I have no children, it´s just me and my beautiful wife!" said Shinra with hearths in his eyes. Irina walked towards him and hit him in the ribs just like Celty.

"Quit joking, this isn´t funny" she said.

"But it´s the truth" the doctor nursed his hurt ribs. His daughter used her dullahan powers to create a weapon in her hands, tired of the older Kishitani´s childish behavior. "Hey, how you have Celty´s power? You have a head, you can´t be a dullahan"

"You…"

-A little screaming and running later-

Irina and her friends were now in the loft. After a cup of tea from the headless Celty, the girl told them her history and when they compared the date, she was surprised to know that it was more than fifteen years before she was born.

"I´m so screwed" said the girl, covering her face with her hands. "I´m going to be grounded for the rest of my life" Celty tipped something in her PDA and showed her daughter. "Oh, they are Sonohara Ayako, Kida Reishin and Kuzuhara Souchi, they all come to my class"

"And… someone else came with you?" asked Shinra, a little bit more calm after being told he and –Celty were going to have children in the future.

"Well…" Irina tried to remember everything… her pupils dilated and she started sweating cold. "Oh, dear God"

-In the outside-

"Damn Irina, playing with her dullahan powers in the middle of the day" said an enraged Shizuka, walking along with Haruna following her. The mousy girl was deadly afraid, only the presence of the strongest female in town made her calm, but… something was just not right. Her smart eyes scanned the place… yes, definitely something was off. And Shizu-chan… Shizuka didn´t noticed just because how angry she was.

"I…a-a-a-am sure Kishitani-chan didn´t want this to happen!" tried to calm her down Haruna. They were talking like that when some thugs came and surrounded them. That was like a confirmation they were not in the Ikebukuro they knew, usually the sane people stayed away from the blond… or suffered the consequences.

"Hey, beauties, don´t you want to take a few drinks with us?" asked a bald man that smelled worse than he looked.

"Ah…"

"What did you said?" asked Shizuka, on the verge of an explosion. Haruna backed up and reached for her pocket, where she had something that…

"Come on, blondie, don´t play hard and come with me. Let´s have some fun together" he flirted with her, touching her breasts with his finger… her eyebrow twitched and the candy in her mouth snapped by the force of her bite. She grabbed the nearest street sign and plucked it from the ground, earning a few scared view from the thugs.

"Teme… who do you think you are talking to?!" screamed the girl in a very Shizuo like way. "Don´t mess with me!"

-Back in the loft-

"You brought Shizuo´s daughter?!" asked a disbelieved Shinra before running along with Celty, in a desperate search for said girl. In the way they found Tom and his bodyguards, all walking calmly. The monster of Ikebukuro was smoking while walking, not noticing until a few minutes later that his friends had a kid with them.

"Babysitting, Shinra?" asked the blond a little bit confused. All the family saw him and the doctor smiled happily, grabbing his arm.

"Shizuo, just the man we were looking for" he said, trying not to be annoying for once. "You see, there was some kind of complication that brought little Irina here with some of his friends… that somehow includes someone as strong as you and…"

"As strong as Shizuo? Who could that be?" asked Tom and Vorona looked a little bit interested too. She wanted to see someone else as strong as her target.

"Well…"

"Don´t mess with me!" was heard in a female voice before some crashing and smoke from a car being thrown after a street sign. Then they saw the people trying to leave the scene before they were turned into accidents, Heiwajima kind of accident. The braided man shook his head and turned to the doctor.

"Where did little Irina found that person?" he questioned, signaling the disaster.

"Ah…"

"In the future" answered the girl before her father said something. "I´m Irina Kishitani and they are my parents" the adult´s eyes widened. "You see, I was experimenting with my dullahan powers and something went very wrong, so I ended bringing some people to the past, including Heiwajima-sempai there."

"Heiwajima-sempai?" asked the Russian woman.

"Yes, Heiwajima Shizuka" after she finished that word all the present started to run towards the place, a little bit curious about how Shizuo´s daughter would look like. The own monster of Ikebukuro was wondering how did he ended up having kids and what kind of woman accepted to be his wife, but he was not complaining. After all he wanted to be a father someday. When they finally reached the disaster zone they found some thugs nearly crushed by some metallic objects, pretty heavy ones, and an enraged looking girl in front of a more scared one, that surprisingly had her hand in her pocket.

"Who´s boobs do you think you are trying to touch?!" screamed Shizuka, not caring about who was hearing.

"Thinking it better, maybe it´s best that she blows some steam" said Shizuo, crossing his arms and watching amused how his daughter grabbed another sign to throw at them.

"Well, well, I thought Shizu-chan would be here with all the commotion and what I found? I think you are not from here" said a voice from a building. A vein popped in Shizuo´s forehead and all the people shuddered before taking a step back, fearing for their lives… all except Irina. Shizuka froze the moment she heard that voice and Haruna too, but she regained her poker face quickly.

"FLEA!" yelled the monster, but the sound of something metallic hitting the floor distracted him from Izaya. Shizuka was looking at his feared enemy as if he was some kind of ghost, with strange expressions on her face. He was so shocked that let go of the sign she was carrying and then fell to the floor herself. The blond immediately went to help his daughter. This distraction helped the others to drag both father and daughter away from the scene before more damage was done, leaving behind a confusing Izaya. Haruna soon followed.

"Hattori-sempai" greeted her Irina. "Did I caught you by accident?"

"Oh, don´t worry about that…" said the girl, smiling sweetly. When they finally reached the loft and got to interrogate Shizuka, she sat down and inhaled deeply.

"It´s just that… I thought I was seeing ghosts" she answered.

"Ghosts?" asked Shinra. "Why did you thought Izaya Orihara was a ghost?"

"Izaya Orihara?" repeated Irina, the name was somewhat familiar, but didn´t really ringed any bells for her. "Who is Izaya Orihara?"

"You don´t know who the flea is?" asked Shizuo, not believing that. "Well, he is just the biggest pain of my existence and the biggest asshole in the whole world. He plays tricks on the people´s minds and manipulates them into doing some things horrible in his favor. You really didn´t know him?"

"It´s normal" said Shizuka, lowering her head a bit and hiding her face with her hair. "After all in our time Izaya Orihara has been dead for like ten years."

"Oh… that´s…" Shinra didn´t know what to say or do. Maybe he should notify Izaya about that, but… then again, the informant was a big nuisance for nearly everyone. What should he do? And there was something about Shizuka he didn´t understand. She was Shizuo´s daughter, it was no normal for her to feel sad for Izaya´s death, but… she definitely was. "In the meantime you should stay here with me" he changed the theme, returning to his hyper personality. "I have no problem giving you all a room"

"Thanks…" she said. "But we better be going, I need to take care of my brother in the afternoons"

"Shouldn´t your mother do that?" asked Tom, smiling a bit.

"Death too" answered the blond and Tanaka quickly apologized. "Don´t worry, it happened long ago" she sighed, "now, Irina…"

"Well, the problem is that I don´t know what I did or how to reverse it" admitted the half dullahan.

"WHAT?!"

-Some minute of destruction later-

Shizuo finally grabbed Shizuka and managed to calm her down. He understood that she was worried about her brother… hell, he was worried about his most of the time, but that didn´t mean she could kill Irina, even if she deserved some punishment. Finally, when she finally settled down, the debt collectors retired for the night and Shizuka stormed to her own temporal room. Haruna, that was sitting without saying anything on the couch, stood up.

"Can I… take a shower?" she asked and Shinra signaled her the bathroom. Once inside with her things and the door locked, she looked at herself in the mirror, her scared expression in place. Then the mask left and she smirked deviously. Taking her hands to her hair, she let the pale brown wig fell from her head, revealing a black tuft of hair. She brought her fingers to her eyes and removed the contacts that made them look purple, revealing red eyes. She turned on the shower, but didn´t get into. She only took out a phone, a new wig and clothes from her backpack and left the room trough the window. "The past… interesting" she dialed a number.

"Hello?" answered a man.

"Hello, Shiki-san? Well, I have some information that you might want… for a price of course" she said, putting on the disguise. "Do you want to purchase it?"

"It depends" answered the old yakuza. "If you are willing to show me before I buy it…"

"But of course, I´m a professional" she said. "Let´s meet tomorrow in Ikebukuro´s park, don´t be late. See you" she changed and hid the clothes. "Are you really willing to pay my price? … Awakusu kai." She started laughing and returned to the house.

-The day after-

"The past?!" said a shocked Kida. "Then I will see my parents as teens?"

"Maybe, Kida-kun" answered Sonohara, eating few of the pancakes that were saved from Shizuka´s sweet tooth. "The most important thing is finding out a way back to our time" she could already feel her demon sword, one of Saika´s children, stirring inside of her and demanding her to let her love. "My mom is going to be pissed"

Anri-chan will forgive you, tipped Celty.

"Don´t think that, being a single mother changed people" Shizuka nodded and with that Ayako continued eating. Haruna observed them carefully, keeping her façade up. She was definitely amused by this.

-In the night-

"So you are that new informant that called me last night" said Shiki, scanning the woman. She was blond, busty and her tanned face was filed with confidence. The amount of make up that she wore made him think she was in her late twenties.

"Yes, and as I promised…" she handed him the paper and the yakuza´s eyes widened. They were about to ask Izaya Orihara to investigate that, but this woman was already ahead. "Don´t look so surprised, I was merely well informed. To get the complete file you have to pay me"

"You will have your money, the amount we discussed earlier is in here" he said, handing her a suitcase. She opened it and counted the money. It was all. She handed the file. It was nothing really, not a great deal. Izaya wouldn´t even need a day to find out the information… neither her that played his game with the master before she was six. "How could I call you? We… want to make more deals with you in the future."

"My name is Asuka" she answered. "Asuka Nishimori"

"Well, miss Nishimori, a pleasure to make business with you" and they left. The informant smiled and jumped, reaching her hand for her pocket and taking out a switch blade with some golden initials and numbers in it. I.O. and a date ten years ago for her.

"Are you really willing to pay my price?" she said before returning to Shinra´s apartment as Haruna and started reading a book, one of the nerd´s favorite hobbys. The others were out, trying to know the past Ikebukuro without changing much history. There was knocking on the door and she opened it carefully.

"Er… is Shizuka here?" asked Shizuo, that was there after his day´s end to talk to his daughter. "I wanted to…"

"I know" she smiled sweetly. "But she is not here for the moment, but I think she went to the Russian sushi with the others, they liked that place."

"I figured that too. Well, thanks… what was your name again."

"Hattori Haruna" she answered.

"Well, good night, Hattori-san" and he left. She smiled a little bit sad and returned to her book… or better her phone that had internet and let her find the information she wanted. She smirked… the city was about to be shaken.

what do you think? Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

New chapter! Please review!

"Do I need to?" asked Shizuka when Tom and his bodyguards stopped in front of the Kishitani home that morning. To be safe and earn some extra money, they decided to keep the girl near her father. Shizuo was calmer than usual, trying to be a good example for the teen, and it appeared that if Izaya decided to keep his feet out of Ikebukuro there won´t be any problem.

"Yes, because you can´t go to school now" smiled Shinra. "The others are going to help us with something and unless you like to do house chores…"

"I don´t, but I´m very good at that" she said, thinking about how in her time she took care of the house by herself. "But you are right, I should go with them"

"Glad you understand, now go"

"Have you ever been in the agency before?" questioned Tom after greeting her. Since her arrival Shizuo seemed less prone to violence, as if the prospect of being a father have tamed the monster.

"A lot of times since I was young" answered the younger blond putting a candy in her mouth. "And my younger siblings too. Vorona-san even taught my brother the basics of martial arts. He loved those lessons"

"Martial arts? I could never learn those" said Shizuo, scratching his head. Just one kid was a challenge to him, what would he do when Shizuka arrived? And the other ones? The girl said her mother was dead… how the hell was he going to manage to raise them on his own?

"I taught him? Why?" asked the Russian, raising an eyebrow.

"I don´t know, he just asked and you said okay" she smiled. "It was great, mostly because he was a baby when our mother died."

"Okay… let´s talk about something else" interrupted Tom, feeling the uncomfortable aura coming from his blond friend. "What´s the biggest thing you can throw? A vending machine? Or a car?"

"A truck… maybe a bus when I am specially angry" she smiled. "I can throw one at the first idiot that didn´t want to pay if you want."

"No, thanks" raised his hands the debt collector. "I think the people learned to fear you last time, when you threw those cars at those thugs. Hell, I am sure the city haven´t finished the reparations yet"

"They will, it´s not the worst thing I have done" she smiled. "When my sister was alive our fights used to be legendary."

After that they walked silently, wondering what the future was going to be and if they could do something about that. They finally reached their debtor´s house and Tom knocked on the door, it was opened by a fairly young man. When Tanaka asked for the money, he gave some lame ass excuse that didn´t convince anyone. Then he finally saw Shizuka.

"Who is this cutie?" asked the man, looking straight at her big boobs. "If you leave me with her for one hour then I will give you everything I owe and more" added the pervert drooling. Tom paled a bit and went to hide while Shizuo blew up… only that it wasn´t the older blond who did it. The younger monster kicked the wall and it practically exploded.

"Who do you think you are talking to, pervert?!" and soon came the chaos.

"Okay, maybe bringing her with us is not the best idea" said the debt collector, sweat dropping after seeing the demolished room.

-In Shinjuku-

"Just that, Shiki-san? I thought you had more work for me" smiled Izaya after receiving the details of his new job, something easy… but not the one he was expecting to receive. Then again, that was what he loved about humans, they were so unpredictable.

"We had more, but another informant already has the information and sold it to us for a fair amount of money last night" answered the yakuza.

"Another informant, eh? Who was it? Do I know him?" now he was curious about the person that thought he could play with him. But he would have to pay a price for his arrogance, beginning that the yakuza never made deals with unknown people. Sooner or later they will ask him to investigate that person and when he found out… then they will play a new game.

"That´s something else I wanted to discuss with you" he pulled out a photo that was taken in secret by one of his subordinates last night. "This is Asuka Nishimori, the new informant in town. She seems to be pretty skilled but… we have no information about her and the boss thinks she could be dangerous. We need you to investigate her, of course we will pay you a good amount as soon as you get the information"

"Oh, yes? What did she do to attract your attention?" he tried to sound innocent but he was more than willing to play with this lady.

"Just get the information we want" said Shiki, not in the mood to deal with Izaya. There was something that was frighteningly similar between him and that Asuka, like if they were family… wait, there was something about a blond female destroying a street the other day and that Shinra Kishitani take her away. Maybe he should visit the doctor and his dullahan wife later. "I need to go, good day"

"Good day, Shiki-san" answered Izaya and spin in his chair, thinking about that woman. The photo was bad, she knew how to hide even from the best, that was clear, and the make up that made her look older… everybody could do something like that if they knew the basics. Even her name, Asuka Nishimori, was an alias. He of all people knew how alias were made, Nishimori being one of the lot he used in the past. "Namie-san, can you come here for a second?"

"What´s the matter now?" asked the secretary, bored.

"It´s about a new informant, Asuka Nishimori… does that rings any bells for you?"

"Nishimor? Isn´t that one of the absurd alias that you use?" the informant smiled and opened the Nishimori account on the net, that wasn´t used in more than a month. "I see, she is using one of your alias"

"And did a good work hiding apparently" said the raven, looking through the folder Shiki left him with the information Asuka sold to him. "This is not the work of an amateur, she is a professional. This look a lot like my own work."

"So she´s been copying you?"

"Apparently" he smiled, amused at the prospect of playing with someone that studied his methods so well. "Let´s see who is the better. My my, this is going to be good"

"Hum…" the secretary only prayed that the fight between those two didn´t end up destroying the city, which was more than probably the most realistic final scenario.

-At the loft-

"Did you just said that… they traveled in time? Because of a mistake your daughter made while using her powers?" said Shiki after hearing the explanation. The old yakuza shook his head and looked at all the kids present. "And as a plus you brought Heiwajima Shizuo´s daughter and one of your sempais here."

"Yes, but Hatori-sempai is no problem, she is very mousy" said Irina.

"Girl, you still had a lot to learn, beginning with that appearances could be deceiving" the old yakuza smiled when he spoke, having an idea of who could be Asuka. Seriously, it was as if the girl wanted for them to find out… and it was a trap. That moment Shizuka entered through the door. The pandemonium she caused was enough for Tom to tell her to go back to Shinra´s apartment. Seriusly, it was better when the people knew exactly who not to piss off.

"Oh, hello, Shiki-san" she said as if he knew her for all her live. "Is Akabayashi-san here or are you alone?"

"Ah… do we know each other?"

"Yes, Akane-san introduced us when I was little… and my mother used to know you" she said, sitting down. "What´s happening now?"

"Oh, just a problem with something that could have come from the future" the brunette joined his fingers. "A new informant appeared suddenly in Ikebukuro, her name is Asuka Nishimori."

"Oh, her" answered Shizuka, putting her finger to her chin. "Yes, she definitely comes from the future. In fact, in our time she has been pretty active in the last year"

"How do you know that?" asked Shiki. Everybody, including Shinra, was so surprised. How in the world was she so informed? Shizuo barely remembered birthdays, for Christ´s sake.

"For the first, I´m smart, second in the class" she said, narrowing her eyes. "And two, between taking care of a lot of things I actually search for information, particularly on Asuka Nishimori and the Kanra killer, I have a bad feeling about them."

"And… did you find something?"

"Asuka Nishimori, her alias are many on line, but she used more her last name… not the real one, of course. She made deals with more than one yakuza group in the past, including the Awakusu kai, but she is a known sly snake. Last month that bitch managed to nearly star a war between families in Ikebukuro and she would have succeeded…"

"Then why didn´t she?"

"They found out who set them up and have been searching for her… you have pretty few really useful informants, you know, they couldn´t find her even if she was under your noses making more deals with you"

"So you managed to…"

"Yes, her new alias is Kaoruko Chrome"

"Few useful informants, eh?" Shiki smiled to the blond, who answered with a smirk that was more like Izaya than Shizuo. "You know, you could make a good informant."

"No, sorry, not interested in that business. For now it´s just my pastime" she looked at the clock for habit. "And I´m not that good, it took me months to get that little information. A competent informant would only took days."

"Seems like you know one"

"Used to try and crush her with a vending machine"

-On the streets-

"Achu" said Haruna, then blew her nose in her handkerchief. "Someone is talking about me, who could that be?" she continued walking on the street and finally found what she was looking for, a cell phone store. She bought enough for their group and a few for herself, using the money she has just earn. The her eyes narrowed, someone was looking at her, the she smiled, her plan was working just good. "Continue, look at me, figure out who I am and let´s play like in the good old times" and continue walking, singing Lavender´s blue.

"Iza-nii, die!" Mairu attacked her brother, who has been stalking a girl from Raira. Izaya moved from the place and let her fall to the floor. "Ow!"

"Time no see…" said Kururi in a low voice, getting near her sister. Mairu and her listened carefully for a moment to the girl that was still on sight, remembering the tune from when they were little and their brother took care of them.

"Oh, Lavender´s blue? Isn´t that the old song Iza-nii sang to us to get asleep as babies? Because it works even now! Can you believe that I felt asleep the other day hearing…" as the glasses wearing girl continue with her incessant talking, Izaya´s eyes narrowed. Yes, he was sure the many clues that Asuka left was only for him to find her. And she definitely noticed that he was following her. A true opponent.

"Well, this is interesting. Should I sold her out like she wants and let the Awakusu fall in her trap or should I keep my tongue to myself?" then he smirked and started jumping amused, laughing like a madman… a very evil madman. "Incredible! Bravo, Nishimori Asuka! Or should I say Hatori Haruna? No, that´s just a stupid alias too… but your plan is brilliant and will entertain us both! You won this round, for now I will help you."

"What´s the matter, Iza-nii?" asked Mairu, that followed her brother with her sister behind. Then the twins split and hugged the man from either side.

"Girl… similar" muttered Kururi.

"What?" for once, Izaya didn´t understand his sister. Mairu looked first at her twin, then to her brother and didn´t said a word for some time, evaluating his face.

"You are right, Kuru-nee, they look quite similar" translated the younger girl. The raven looked confused and she sighed. "There are a lot of things a girl can do with make up, specially if she knows how to use it. For example, making your skin color change…" the verbal tirade continued. "But there is only one thing that you couldn´t change unless you used other kinds of products like a mask, your bone structure. And that girl´s is pretty similar to yours."

"Yes…?" he wondered absently.

-Back at the loft-

"Don´t you think it´s weird that Shizuo´s daughter is so good at getting information?" asked Shinra in low voice to Celty, that just tipped back that the girl probably got her mother´s brain and as she said she was not particularly good at getting information, just wanted to keep herself informed in order to protect her family.

"Is there something we can do?" asked Kida Masaomi, that was there with after being called by Anri. The Saika girl found out about the kids and wanted to help them, specially her daughter. When the others arrived they had a lot of questions in mind. Masaomi of course started talking Haruna up, staying well away from Shizuka since it was evident whose child she was when she lifted the fridge. The sweet girl just smiled and moved, while in her interior she was practically laughing at what was about to come.

"Shiki-san, why are you still here?" asked the blond girl to the yakuza, bringing him some tea. The brunette and Akabayashi were watching them, convinced that Asuka was among them… but something made him believe that she wanted to be found out by them. After all, as Izaya told him in a text, she was a pro. If she didn´t want to be found she would have made an entirely different identity for this time.

"I need to find her" she scanned all the persons in the group. Ayaka could be, she had very big breasts like Asuka… but Akabayashi talked to her and shook his head, totally convinced that it wasn´t her and he trusted his judgment. Then it was Reishin and Souichi, but it was highly unlikely, as the informant walked and talked like a woman. Irina was a little bit short and not so developed, Haruna too. That only left Shizuka, but at the same time they were making the exchange she was with the others and Shinra and Celty confirmed her alibi.

"If you mean Asuka, trust Izaya, he will find her out" that surprised Shiki and she raised an eyebrow. "What? Even with how he is, he is one hell of an informant" she scanned the present people and paused when she found Haruna´s attention on them, even if it would be unnoticeable for anyone else. She took her hand to her neck, pulling out a necklace with a silver ring. "From my mother, isn´t it pretty?"

"Yes, it is" answered the old yakuza, conscious that someone was looking at them. "Somehow it´s familiar…"

"Well, you will know in time" she smiled and hid it again. After some moments the phone in Shiki´s pocket rang and he answered. A well-known voice spoke from there and his face darkened. He hanged and turned around. "It´s Haruna" But the girl had already left through a window. "Search for her"

"Yeah" Akabayashi went to find her, but it was too late. Nobody noticed when she disappeared.

-In another apartment-

Haruna took out her disguise and stared at the mirror, looking at her true self. Pale skin, red eyes and long black hair, from her neck hanged a silver ring. At her side were filed about all the Awakusu kai, principals and subordinates, allies and more… things that impressively only took her a day to get thanks to Shiki.

"Well, let´s begin the party" she took out one of her phones and called a number. "Hello, Shiki-san, let´s meet again…"


	4. Chapter 4

"She asked you to meet her at an abandoned warehouse?" asked Shizuka in disbelieve. She didn´t know if it was good idea, for all her talking it appeared that she was trained by Orihara Izaya himself.

"After all, used to play chess with the master before I was six." Her words kept playing in the blond´s head. She only knew one person capable of that and… she was dead since a long time ago.

"We need to get Haruna-chan" jumped Masaomi with a frown on his face. "Whatever that bastard said to her, it would end in her getting killed or worse. Nothing that came out from him is good, that I could tell"

"Nothing…?"

"Nothing" stated the student. "Let´s try and save her… before she ends up dead or something"

"Yeah… or something" muttered the girl, before getting up to go with the yakuza, along with Celty and the others. "Somehow I doubt that."

They went to the place, finding it dark and a perfect place for setting someone up. There was a music playing in the background, one that the blond knew pretty well. Lavender´s blue, in piano. She listened carefully to the play, the old memories came back to her mind: her mother over a chess board with her sister in the knees, talking about the strange game he played in it, and him again humming softly near her bed, trying to make them sleep…

"Haruna-chan! Are you there?!" screamed Masaomi, trying to catch the girl´s attention. Shizuka snapped out of her thoughts and focused. She needed to find that informant before she hurts someone of importance.

"Hattori Haruna! Show yourself right now!" screamed Shiki, while he and Akabayashi prepared to fight with the girl. He pulled out a gun, but it was knocked out of his fingers by a flying knive. His eyes widened and he started looking for Izaya, but…

"There is no one other than me here" he heard the girl´s voice and then a laugh that made his blood chill. It was so similar to Izaya´s… but with something else. Pain? No… thirst, of revenge. Yes, that woman wanted revenge. But for what? "You know, I have always wanted to be an informant"

"Haruna, whatever Izaya Orihara told you, it is just a sick joke" tried to reason with her the former leader of the yellow scarves. "He is a huge troll, you don´t have to do everything he said."

"A huge troll? Well, I am too. I have made lots of people commit suicide" laughing, she get out of the dark, still wearing the Haruna costume, but her smile was different from that of the caring girl she pretended to be. "What could I say? It´s in my blood."

"In your blood?" asked Shizuka, then her eyes went dark. "You… you seriously couldn't be…"

"So you are catching it, impressive for a monster. But none of your friends is"

"STOP WITH THIS GAME, DAMN LOUSE!" Shizuka launched and catch the wig, pulling it and revealing her opponents long black hair. "So, it was really you, should have known you didn´t die, it´s too hard to kill you"

"Hum, who is her?" asked Masaomi confused. He came to save a girl like Saki from Izaya´s trolls, but Haruna didn´t seem to be interested in that. In fact, she was amused with this… just like that black haired informant would be. That wasn´t right.

"She is the youngest informant in ever reach the position of the best from Ikebukuro" the blond bite her lip. "Her name is…"

"Let me introduce myself" interrupted the happy informant, taking out her blue contacts and revealing her red eyes. "I´m Orihara Ange, at your service."

"Orihara…" begin Shiki.

"Ange?" finished a confused Masaomi. He knew that the bane of his existence could possible have children, but one called like that… it´s like confusing the night with the day. Then he realized something. "Izaya… didn´t told you to do anything, no?"

"Nop" answered Ange, putting on a silver ring. "He wanted me to live a different live… but we were so close that it was highly improbable. When he died when I was ten… well, it only reinforced my decision of becoming the best, even more than him. And I did, I made things he didn´t dare to do. Like faking my own death."

"It hurt a lot of people" said Shizuka, like it was personal for her.

"Nah… my father and brother knew, Shinra knew… I would dare to say that the only close person that believed my little stunt was you, Shizu-chan"

"Don´t call me like that, louse. I will crush you with the first heavy object I found…" Shizuka picked up a big metallic object and started chasing the black haired girl, that answered with knives, laughing like a maniac. Then everybody entered, including Celty and Shizuo.

"What the hell is that?" asked the bodyguard, seeing how his beloved daughter chased the informant, grunting and yelling at her to keep still.

"Orihara vs Heiwajima rivalry, round two" answered Masaomi. "By Heiwajima Shizuka and Orihara Ange… it seems like Ikebukuro would never be normal place after all."

"Eh… I don´t really think Shizuka is trying to crush that girl with the pole" said Shinra, but then a part of the wall was thrown at the annoying informant. "Okay, I was wrong… how do we stop her?"

"Well, if this is the flea´s daughter, then you can´t" said Shizuo, crossing his arms. "It will end when she disappears or dies."

"Great to know that" said Shiki, thinking for a moment if he should pay Izaya for never having children. If he did… well, Ikebukuro will build him an altar.

"It was funny, but I have to go" laughed the informant. "Oh, and another thing… It will be a pleasure to do business with you. Ciao" and she left jumping, putting a black coat with fur in the rimes.

"That damn…"

"No, let her go" said Shizuo, sighing. "She will come back, the flea always does. They enjoy too much toying with us."

"I´ve had enough of that idiot making my live a living hell" grunted Shizuka, putting her weapon back on the ground. "She has been doing that since I was born!"

"You… weren´t serious, no?" asked Mikado.

"Oh, yeah. She was born the same day as I"

"Bad luck"

They returned to Shinra´s loft and sat down to talk. After failing at finding a solution to the Ange problem, even with Shizuo´s suggestion about just getting rid of Izaya (he was supported by Akabayashi and Masaomi, but the others were not so willing to do that), Shiki just sighed and said that if she wasn´t a menace for the family he could work with both father and daughter, even if they were a pain in the head.

"I´m going to take a shower" announced Shizuka after the yakuza left and looked at herself in the mirror. She wanted to punch it through the wall, but refrain herself. She started singing Lavender´s blue, the soothing song her mother used with her and her sister all the time. "Sometimes… just sometimes, I thought it would be easier if you were still here, mom."

When she got out, she saw that no one else was there… except Shinra, that was calmly sipping some tea in the sofa. He was someway worried, never a good sign. He motioned for her to come and take a sit. They needed to talk.

"How did you find out?" asked Shizuka a bit serious.

"There were a lot of clues, you and your sister are not as subtle as you think" he smiled, looking more like himself. "And your hair, you need to die it again, the black roots are starting to notice… along with the eyes, other color of contacts would do wonders to you."

"Yeah, I know, but I have to keep them away from dad. He didn´t exactly gave me permission to buy this" she took out her contacts and revealed her red eyes. "So… are we really that similar? Because I thought we look entirely different, not to mention our personalities... I could say we have nothing more in common."

"You do… a lot"

-In Shinjuku-

"My daughter?" asked Izaya to himself, after receiving the call from Shiki telling him that Asuka Nishimori was in fact Orihara Ange, his own child. And that she received special training to be an informant… from himself. "When did I…"

"Yes, when?" interrupted his thoughts Namie. "I need to know to put a precaution sign for all humanity"

"Why? She loves humans like me, she won´t do anything to hurt them… much" he said, spinning in his chair and smiling. Really amusing, the only person that could play his game in the entire world could only be the one that shared his own blood, his own divinity and apparently his vision and lack of morals. "I will be raising one hell of a daughter."

"No argument" the secretary went back to work and dust the library. She didn´t want anything to do with her boss and tremble at the prospect of him having a child… that would indeed be hell, two Oriharas in the same house was calling disaster.

"I think I will go play a little in Ikebukuro, see you" Izaya left jumping, happy, and straight towards his worst enemy. Shizuo answered with a vending machine, saying that he had enough of fleas today. Said informant jus dodged and started running and throwing knives at the other. Soon they were on an ally and the real fun started. The monster of Ikebukuro broke his nemesis shirt and they started kissing hungrily. "You like this even when you have a daughter, Shizu-chan?"

"Shut up, louse" grunted the blond, trying not to think about the future. Their fights, that always ended with half the town destroyed, for them ended up in hot sex since… practically the end of school. And it was great. "You have one too, what do you have to say?"

"Oh, Ange? I don´t think she cares" they continued until someone screamed at their backs. They turned around only to find…

-Back in Shinra´s-

"The world is going to end!" screamed Masaomi, entering without asking and jumping on the couch, shivering. "I saw… I saw…"

"It´s okay, what did you saw?" asked Shinra, acting more like a psychiatrist than a doctor. He surely had huge medical knowledge but no in that area. "Did the Blue Squares did something or you saw…?"

"Shizuo and Izaya…" he started.

"What were they doing now, getting along and not destroying the town like every other day? Because I would pay to see that"

"They were… kissing! Really, they were… oh, God, I think I just saw them about to have sex in an ally!" now the poor teen was crying in fear.

"Hum… it was about time it happened" muttered Shizuka, counting with her hands. "Ange and I were born… soon, I think"

"What Ange and you being born have something to do with that?" asked a disconcerted teen. Shinra laughed, no one was going to believe what he had just been told.

"Well…"

"Shinra! Where is that little pervert?! I know he is here! And if you don´t open I´m going to take this door down!" shouted Shizuo. The doctor opened the door and in were the blond monster and raven informant, for once not caring about being seen together. After all, when Masaomi escaped screaming that the Apocalypse was coming he attracted enough attention for all Ikebukuro to know they were… doing it.

"They are here! Together! That proofs I was right!"

"I already knew that" said Shizuka, calmly, getting up. "After all they are my parents."

"Yeah… wait, your parents? You mean he is…?" then the blond bodyguards brain froze, he couldn´t believe what he has just been told. Sleeping with the flea was one thing, but having children with him was something a lot different. And the informant himself couldn´t just wrap his own mind around that information. How was that possible?

"Yeah" she took out her necklace again and put the ring on her finger. "Izaya Orihara was my mother. And Ange is my twin sister"

"Oh, God, children from Shizuo and Izaya? There is going to be a very gloomy future waiting for us" said the blond teen and left. He was going to Mikado´s house, to shout out his love for him and kissing him before the world ends. "Goodbye, cruel world"

"Hum… could you explain?" now that the girl wasn´t wearing her contacts it was obvious that she was Izaya´s daughter, her eyes being red. "Why do you put on those things on the first place?"

"I don´t want to look like him… or Ange" answered her with a little bit of anger in her voice. "Hey, having someone that is exactly like you is not a great thing and an identical but bad version of yourself is…"

"Oh, so you are like Mairu and Kururi" reasoned Izaya, groaning inwardly at the prospect of having younger versions of his sisters as daughters. "You don´t want to be the same, so you sorted your personalities."

"Nah, when we were younger Ange and I looked a lot like each other and it didn´t matter because we were naturally different in personality. I was not so close to you, but she was. And a genius and a huge troll… I don´t know how many time I had to save her victims before they commit suicide, but that idiot earned a vending machine for each."

"How many of them did you thrown?" asked Shizuo a little bit scared. He didn´t want his children trying to kill each other.

"Well… I don´t know. Less than the trucks thrown to her when she entered the information business."

"What?!"

"She didn´t knew what she was doing, we were only ten! And it was only because she couldn´t let go after mom died. She just… froze in that, never move on and started behaving more and more like him… that is a big thing to say, they were already alike to begin with"

"Ange begin this when I died? When did that happened?" asked the informant. He didn´t want to die and he couldn´t, he was God. And with this information he could avoid death easily.

"When we were six. Don´t ask me, I don´t know the details, but Ange surely does"

"The I will go see her" the smiling black haired man got up and went to the door, jumping.

"Are you sure you want to do this? She is a little bit nuts like… well, you" said Shinra, that listened to the whole conversation sitting on the backrest of the couch.

"Of course! The only thing the little dear needs is more time with mommy, I am sure she will calm down when I talk to her" he laughed a bit. "Mother knows best, after all" and he left, happier than the others have ever seen him.

"Things are about to get worst, no?" asked Shinra and the other two nodded. A happy Izaya was never a good sign, more if there were two persons like him in town.


	5. Chapter 5

Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it...

It has been days since Ange appeared and things started to get a little bit more problematic. For once, she was causing havoc everywhere, supplying the Awakusu-kai with information at the same time. Izaya was having more free time than usual, but he was not mad at that. In fact, he was a bit grateful, as he has been feeling awful this last few days. He woke up every morning with terrible nausea and slept the afternoon off. He wanted to go consult Shinra after this symptoms begin, but the presence of the kids from the future in the house made him stay.

"Here is your coffee" said Nami, after putting the cup in front of her boss. Izaya smelled the thing and wanted to threw up. With a hand over his mouth, he ran to the bathroom. His secretary looked at him with a serious face. "It´s something the matter?"

"Yes… I´m going to see Shinra, everything else be damned" the informant said, before going up and putting that fur rimmed jacket on. The way to Shinra´s apartment was longer than usual, more from the dizzy spells he had than anything, but he managed to arrive. Lucky for him, he noticed that the kids and the dullahan were absent.

"Good morning, Izaya, what can I do for you?" greeted the doctor in a happy way. The raven groaned and walked towards him.

"I´m feeling awful" he answered. A smell coming from the kitchen reached his nose and made him run to the bathroom in a hurry, making him puke his guts up. "What the hell was that? It smelled like rotten eggs!"

"Well, it was egg. Fried eggs" the brunette was speechless for some seconds before something clicked in his mind. "You know, why don´t you let me take some blood and make an exam to confirm my suspicions?"

"You already have suspicions?"

"This particular symptoms belong to a same thing, Izaya, and I know how to count. You should too" he grabbed the informant and took him to his office. He brought off a syringe and stabbed his vein. After finishing with the extraction he ran the test and it came back positive. "I was right"

"Well, what did I caught?"

"Oh, it´s pretty simple, you are pregnant" this shook the informant awake in a second. His skin started to go paler, something amazing for him. "Do you want something to drink? You seem to need it"

"A glass of milk… would be fine"

"No coffee, hum? Seems that the cravings have already kicked in" Shinra laughed.

"How did you know that I was…?"

"Well, according to the information Shizuka gave, it was about time the twins were conceived. So now I could tell you that you are carrying two beautiful girls, one meant to be a super strong monster with a short fuse and the other a sneaky and evil informant… much like you." the talkative doctor smiled, feeling like laughing at the face Izaya gave him.

"I´m feeling sick, I couldn´t work like that"

"I can give you some medicine for the morning sickness, but you better don´t abuse it" said the tiny doctor, taking a paper to write the note. "And you should start toning down the work, maybe sleep more, taking care of yourself… perhaps if you don´t go out there and make others live impossible you could have a healthier pregnancy."

"But trolling it´s my way to have fun! And who is going to make this city move if I´m not there to help (torture) my beloved humans?" the informant have little tears in his eyes when he said this, something that made Shinra shiver.

"We have Ange here to do that now" answered the doctor, remembering the evil younger twin. The older was right when she said she was a copy of her mother, Ange and Izaya should have been closer than anyone else he knew, because the girl was a mirror image from the fur coat to the knives.

"But she is young, how is she going to take care of such a huge city on her own?"

"Have you even seen what your daughter have been doing since he was here?" crossed his arms Shinra. Ange was the craziest chick he had ever known. In the last few days she managed to sell information for the value of thousands, make almost fifteen people to commit suicide (it was starting to look appeal her older sister´s idea of killing her with a vending machine) and start a gang war with the Toramaru… again. "Believe me, she has everything under control… or like you like things"

"I´m not so sure…"

"Well, you haven´t seen your older daughter trying to rip her hair off after rescuing ten of her sister´s victims… something that makes me wonder how they survived nine months with each other inside your womb together. They didn´t seem even able to sleep in the same room!"

"But they are grown ups… and it makes me happy to know that they can function well on their own, unlike the other pair of twins I know."

-In another part-

"Achu!" there was a twin sneeze from to girls that seemed to be glued together. Kururi and Mairu looked at each other and the younger smiled.

"We sneezed at the same time! That´s proof that we are connected Kuru-nee! Or there is someone talking about us, who do you think it is? Maybe Iza-nii, but I don´t think so" the younger twin started talking and didn´t stop, even when her sister dragged her by the hand. But, even if she didn´t said that, she was sure that her brother was talking about them.

"Iza-nii" was her only word.

-Back in the loft-

"What should I do?" asked Izaya. He was no good in this emotional situations, but he was looking forward to raise his daughters, and doing it right this time. No dying, no leaving them not anything.

"Apart from telling Shizuo soon? Start taking the medication and stopping working so much. Maybe even leaving the city for a while, as you are vulnerable when pregnant and your many enemies would like to take advantage of that"

"They wouldn´t dare…"

"Do you want to bet? Izaya, if you don´t want to leave, the other option is to talk to Shizou and move together, so he can provide you protection"

"Hum…" the informant started to think. The scrawny doctor was right, he needed to start thinking about the twins and what was best for them…

In the other side of the city, in a luxurious apartment, was Ange, sleeping with her knife in the hand and the fur rimmed coat over her. It was the same her mother used to wear. She revolved in her sleep muttering incoherent words. In her dreams, she was six again and those times started to replay in her head like a video tape. The first night was rainy. Izaya was there, humming a song to her one year old little brother. She was listening and preparing to sleep in the room she shared with her sister.

"Go to sleep, my princesses" the informant said, entering with the baby. He softly sang Lavender´s Blue like any other night and kissed his daughters good night. When he left and Shizuka was asleep, she got up, not sleepy. She wandered to the living room and saw her mother ready to leave.

"Why do you have to go out at this hour? Call Shiki, he can surely program another date to give you that case" talked Shizou, feeling something.

"Shizu-chan, they are yakuza, I can´t do some things with them" Izaya answered before smiling to him and kissing him on the lips. "Don´t worry, I will be back in a few hours. I picked up the place, so I have everything planned if they are planning something" and he left. She got back to her bed and tried to go back to sleep…

The call came in the morning, when everything was over. Her father was the one that answered. He broke up the phone when he received the news, repressing his tears by pure willpower. He left them with Shinra that afternoon to go to the morgue. After that he finally told them that her mother was dead and wasn´t going back.

The next day was the funeral, with her feeling pretty bad. She looked at the coffin with an empty face while her sister and father cried. She gripped the handle of her mother´s knife, the one Shizuo gave her because she was the closer one to Izaya. She looked at the flowers the Awakusu-kai sent them for the funeral and the pretty few people that were there. She never knew her mother had those very few friends. After her family stopped crying in front of the grave they left. Outside the graveyard was a party with some big signs that said: Burn in hell Orihara Izaya!

"Those…" she was about taking out her knife and attack, when her father took her hand and dragged her away from the cries of enjoyment. That night she went to sleep, but in the middle of the night she felt thirsty and went to the kitchen for some water. In the way back she listened to something she should have never heard.

"It´s you, Akane-chan?" asked Shizuo after picking up the cell phone. She knew Awakusu Akane, the now mafia boss sent her presents every Christmas. "Why are you calling so late? If it is to express your condolences…"

"I only want you to know… that it wasn´t an accident" she heard the low voice. "Izaya was killed by an alliance… from three powerful families including the Awakusu-kai. I… I´m sorry, I wasn´t able to stop them…"

"Don´t… don´t say that" the blond was angry beyond believe, just minutes away from destroying his phone. "And it´s better if you don´t call again… ever"

"Wait, Shizuo-san, you aren´t going to… take revenge or anything like that, no? Because both you and I know that the Awakusu have the means and the gun power to take down even a monster like you."

"No, I wouldn´t do that to my children, but that doesn´t mean I would ever forgive you" the phone broke down and the man felt down on the couch, crying hard. Ange was tempted to go and comfort him, but she wasn´t that kind of person. She went back to sleep and in the morning she wasn´t able to tell if the conversation she heard was reality or dream. Years later, when she entered the information business, the girl started investigating her mother´s death in a more professional way, without alarming the yakuza she usually worked. It was in nothing when she found a piece of information that changes everything…

"I was waiting for you, dad" she said the day she found out the truth. Shizuo sat down near the girl, knowing what she wanted to talk about.

"You know, no?" he asked. "That Izaya´s death wasn´t an accident"

"Yes… accidentally I heard your talk with Awakusu Akane, but wasn´t sure. I was only six after all… but now I´m sure."

"What do you want to do?"

"What is necessary… to destroy the bastards that killed my mother"

She woke up that moment, pushing her memories away from her. She pulled out a black dress from the wardrobe and put it on before her usual fur coat. She looked at her mirror, then another memory flashed before her eyes. Izaya was there, sitting down in front of a table with a chess board and different game pieces. He moved one, she understanding the movement.

"Can you read this just like me, Ange? Every piece… is a human. We move them at our will, just like the gods we are, my baby" five years old Ange just nodded and smiled. Of course she understood, she was playing the same game in the kindergartner. And her pieces were her classmates. The game this week was to see how many she can convince to commit suicide outside the school and how many her sister can catch before they actually died.

Something falling to the ground returned her to the real world. She grabbed the paper, it was from the Awakusu-kai. They were asking her to investigate a possible ally, another family. She smiled in a wicked way. First step in her plan to take them down, earn their trust. And apparently they already considered her safer than Izaya.

"This s going to be fun" she laughed and jumped out in her informal dress and black high heels. I a few hours she had all the information she needed. Now bored, the girl decided to take a stroll around the city to see how her beloved humans were doing, when something caught her eye. She knew that man, it was Yodogiri Jinnai and the Awakusu were searching for him. And he stabbed her mother once. Without the other informant to noticed, she followed him until she located one of his security houses. Ange was ready to leave when the man turned around, suddenly alarmed and saw her. "Damn!" she screamed and left.

"Stupid little girl… so much like the mother. You are going to pay, both of you" and he left.

-In another part-

"Damn him to hell, I was having too much fun" the raven said, putting her hands inside her pockets. When she did that the memory that she always kept with her touched her finger. She took it out, suddenly having an idea. "Shizu-nee should be finding me pretty soon, I need to change location. But before I can leave a last gift for my precious sister. Oh… I´m such a genius! jajajajajaja"

-With Shizuka-

The blond was walking, trying to remember all her mother taught her about the information business. Which wasn´t much, as she was not really interested at that at the time. She continued to stroll around Ikebukuro when a knife came flying towards her. She caught it with her mouth, knowing full well who threw it. Her phone started ringing immediately and she frowned. Her sister should already know that she placed a tracker system for all her phone calls, why was she calling?

"What do you want, Ange?"

"Can´t I say hello to my own sister?" the informant made herself appear offended, but was indeed enjoying the moment. "I just wanted to tell you I´m moving, but my old house is all yours if you want. I rented it for a few months, enjoy it."

"I don´t want it" stated the older twin, growling when she finally reached the place the call came from.

"But I even put on something special for you! better see it…" then Ange hanged and her sister opened the door. The tv was on and a tape was in stop. Without thinking, Shizuka pulsed the play bottom, the video went on. Her eyes widened, this just can´t be. It was an old tape from a CCTV camera, obviously not adulterated, and it showed the death of Orihara Izaya. The girl was about to scream when some bullets hit her mother and made him fall of the building.

"It… it… wasn´t an accident" she managed to say. Now everything was clearer. Ange was a revenge maniac and wanted to get back on the murderers. But Shizuka couldn´t think in that moment, only replaying the scenes over and over again. "My mother was killed"

-In the streets-

Ange was jumping happily and laughing. She knew it was a dirty move with her sister, but at least she won´t be getting in her way anymore. In fact, the blond would actually be willing to help… the raven was savoring her victory when her phone rang.

"What?" she answered.

"Orihara Ange? I think we met earlier today" a cold sweat washed over her body. She knew who it was. Yodogiri Jinnai. And he was more dangerous than anyone else she has ever faced. He almost killed her mother once. "I just want to tell you that you shouldn´t follow someone, it´s not educated. And trying to lose me in the multitude… it won´t work on anyone, you are such a pretty girl."

"What do you want, Yodogiri?" she spat.

"Just to tell you, don´t look forward to being born."

"You damn old man…"

"I just found out Izaya is already expecting a beautiful set of twins and I told myself that maybe I should sent him a gift… to tell him there is no hard feeling between us"

"Don´t you dare"

"Oh, don´t be so grumpy, I have something for you too..." the call was cut then. Yodogiri took the phone away from his ear and stared at it serious. Who intercepted his communication? Then the phone rang. "Yes?"

"What you just said was not good and you will pay for it" a manipulated voice said and instantly he felt a pain in his neck. In a few seconds he felt to the ground, grabbing his chest in pain. The old informant´s heart stopped, killing him almost instantly. The needle on his neck was quickly extracted via a push from the string connected to it. The murder weapon returned to his owners hand, that took a lollipop out of her mouth before leaving the place. "This family doesn´t need any more tragedies… in fact, it doesn´t need any."

Ange ran to her mother´s apartment and stayed like a guard dog outside it, waiting for Yodogiri to make his move… but he never came. The following day she found out on the news that he was murdered with his phone still in his hand by a hearth attack. She immediately went to the morgue to investigate. She entered secretly and put on some gloves. After much searching she finally found the mark she was searching for. Then the girl looked for his belonging and pulled out the phone. It had a virus, which only allowed it to show the new screen protector. In there it could be read…

"Kanra, he is here"

Reviews, please!


	6. Chapter 6

"What happened?" asked Shinra when Shiki showed up at his door early in the morning. The scrawny doctor let the yakuza in, still confused. The other just showed him some picture taken from the body. He analyzed it for a few moments before frowning. "This was a cardiac arrest, but… somehow it appears to be caused by a human. I don´t know how"

"Maybe someone else can" said Shizuka, taking the photo. She examine the picture and tried to have a good look at his neck. "It´s not enough, I have to see the body"

"Do you know how to make an autopsy?" questioned the doctor.

"No, but you learn a lot of things if you are a child and sister of two psychopaths" she answered sincerely.

"Good answer" soon both she and the brunette were in the back seat of a car that took them to the morgue. There was waiting for them the body of Yodogiri Jinnai (her aunt Ruri was going to be so happy when she finds out that the old man was dead). In front of the yakuza, she put on some gloves and started searching for signals, especially in the neck. The blond finally found out a little hole in the skin, deeper than any usual injury.

"Okay, can I see his phone?" Shiki gave her the artifact and she managed to turn it on with an old trick learned from her mother (they could have not been as close as Ange and him, but still, he was her mother). "This was Kanra´s work"

"Kanra?"

"A hitman that has recently been working in the area of Ikebukuro. He was hired to kill several noticeable members of different mafia groups, including the Awakusu-kai… well, especially the Awakusu-kai" Shizuka took her fingers to her chin. "Now that I think about it, there I deducted that there is a high probability that he was getting his information from my sister, I would have to ask her."

"So this… Kanra is a killer for hire from the future, no?"

"Yes, but… no body from the apartment is him, believe me" she said. "Since the Ange incident there have been a camera and a few of your man keeping an eye on us all the time, and don´t tell me that no, I am my mother´s daughter"

"No, I´m not saying that it has to be one of your friends, but… was there someone else caught in Irina´s accident? Maybe an older person?"

"Not that I know, but she can. Or maybe this has something to do with her idiot of an older brother"

"Her idiot of an older brother?" asked Shinra, smiling at the prospect of having more than one child with his beloved Celty. "How old he is? And his personality?"

"Almost as old as me and a bad product of spending too much time with Shingen Kishitani" answered the blond. "Well, if Shinichi is here then we will hear of him soon enough, that guy is crazy and can´t keep his mouth shut"

"Apart from that, what do you think about Kanra?" asked the mafia boss. The girl turned to him and looked at man without understanding. She sighed. "You are the closest thing to an informant we have now since I don´t really trust your sister with this and your mother has been away from reach all morning"

"Maybe he is sleeping…" commented the doctor. When he confirmed the pregnancy to Izaya, he seemed to be more tired than usual, in a superlative way. The babies surely were drawing too much energy from him and the raven didn´t even have the coffee anymore to wake up, because the slightest smell of the substance made him run to the bathroom.

"Well…" Shizula was not so convinced, but tried to make a profile. If only she has put more attention to her mother´s lessons… but it was not time to regret. "He has to be way stronger than the average to cause this type of injury. He too has to have some sort of formation on anatomy, maybe from books or medic school"

"What makes you think of that?"

"He knows all the nerves of the body and their functions. Or at least enough to use one senbon to pierce the nerve and provoke a hearth attack and to slowly torture a person shutting down his inner function by the same method… oh, and he has a good aim to throw a needle and hit dead center in the target. He never misses"

"Somehow it remind me to…"

"Sorry, but I don´t have a pretty good aim, believe me, I tried with knives and ended up hitting a window instead of an apple. And Ange is not that strong, that´s my thing" she smiled.

"Good, then I will be in contact" said the yakuza and they all left the morgue. Shinra and her returned to the house and told everybody about Kanra. They were in the middle of the planning when the phone rang. The doctor picked it up and started chatting with someone. Then he scrunched up his face.

"Hum, that name sounds familiar, give me a second" he put the phone to his chest and looked at his daughter. "-do you know something with the name of Shinichi Kishitani?"

"Oh, my brother, where is him?" the little dullahan asked and Shizuka gave him an unbelievable look. She has just said that he has another son and he already forgot. Maybe he was too focused on Celty to think about the boy.

"In a mental institution" he answered and Celty face… or smoke palmed. Of course one of her children has to end up on the nuthouse.

"Let´s go get him before he talked the doctors to sleep" and there they went. One of the nurses brought a happy go lucky Shinichi in a straight jacket to them, not looking happy. The half dullahan in question only gave the others smiles.

"I was so confortable in here! You know, this people were so understanding towards me…" he was cut via a well placed hit on the ribs from his sister. "Ow, Irina, what was that for?"

Celty called a nurse and showed the girl her pda, asking how many drugs did they gave to her son. Said girl just told her that the boy hasn´t taken any of them. She nodded behind her helmet and felt like sighing. Maybe she should use protection…

"You know that this is an insane asylum, no, nii-san?" said Irina.

"Yes, but, when I got here with Ibuki…" Shizuka jumped in her seat, feeling like crushing the idiot´s head with her fist.

"Shinichi, unless you want to be a headless dullahan, tell me that I heard wrong" the boy just smiled and cowered in his seat. "Oh, seriously? Ibuki? My brother? He is eleven, too young for something like this!"

"But the kid told me he was worried about his sisters, even if you are the only one he has left…" began the young doctor.

"Ange is alive and here"

"Oh… bad" he shivered, remembering the times when the twins destroyed one great portion of Ikebukuro each day. "The thing is that the little one wanted to keep an eye on his family all the time, I don´t know why. He even hacked into Ange´s computer…"

"He hacked Ange? Of all people, Heiwajima Ange, the paranoid and computer wise genius that I have for a twin sister? That Ange?"

"Yes… God, he is good" answered the cheerful brunette. The super strong girl grunted and took out her phone, dialing a number. She knew her sisters protocol and, even if she can´t locate her, she can always be in contact.

"Hi, Ange, yes, it´s me"

"What do you want?" asked a bored informant, drinking some milk with honey. She despised things like coffee, in that she was identical to her father.

"Ibuki hacked your computer and I want to know which archives was he looking at" the younger twin almost drowned in her beverage.

"What?! Nobody can hack on my computer?" her brought out a memory where she has all her important archives and plucked it into her new laptop. Then she started searching until it came on nothing. "No virus or spies"

"Look deeper, he somehow could manage to sneak a program in one of your things." When the informant was about to reply, she was fast. "Just do what I said"

"Fine, just remember we are talking about a eleven years old boy" she searching again, going deeper. Then, in a photo of her family when they were still five, she found out a spy malware. "I can´t believe it, he actually hacked me! I will…"

"He is your brother and I won´t let you land a hand on him" then Shizuka hanged, leaving the enraged younger twin to growl to herself. "I need some help to find Ibuki before Ange, please. Can you tell me where you saw him last?"

"Absolutely!"

-Some time later-

The Kisihitani family arrived to the apartment only to find out a light brunette kid sitting on the couch, sucking on a lollipop. The boy, that by the way looked a great deal like Shizuo, only raised his head, expressionless, and returned to whatever he was doing. Shizuka then came out of the kitchen with a glass of milk in her hands.

"So, you returned… well… this is my younger brother Ibuki" she signaled the kid, that was staring to his feet. Even the dullahan was feeling somewhat uncomfortable with the young male´s attitude. "Don't worry he is… kinda of a prove that my father and uncle Kazuka are actually related"

"That explains a lot" said Shinra. Yes, Ibuki looked like a younger Shizuo with Kazuka´s personality, but it was probably the result of growing up with two highly destructive girls as elder sisters. He took the stick out of his mouth when he finished the candy.

"Need a new one" was his only comment before throwing it to the trash bin. Even if the thing was little and the bin was far away, it was hit dead center. "Need to go out"

"Hum… no" ordered her sister with a stern look. "He isn´t very talkative either, but… he didn´t have much contact with mom anyway, so we shouldn´t worry about him… I think…"

"You think?"

"He is somewhat stronger that the average and pretty good at throwing, but he isn´t in something illegal or dangerous" while the older twin was talking and the adults were distracted by her, Ibuki got up and left through the window. When the blond looked at the couch, she was about to let out a scream. "Where has he gone to?!"

"I don´t know" answered Shinra, then signaled the open window. "He is surely sneaky"

"I need to find him before Ange does again" they gave her a look. "What? My sister isn´t a forgiving person and he tends to be a little offensive"

While they were talking the boy was strolling through the streets. He already has a job, a big one that will gave him a lot of money… and will eliminate one of his mayor targets. He consulted gain the information he discharged from his sister´s computer. A list of names, some of them with a line in the middle, appeared. He was in the past now, so he will need to start all over again. But he wasn´t in a hurry, it was fun to chase them.

"This family doesn´t need another tragedy… in fact, it doesn´t need any. And I will make sure that it didn´t occur at all"

-after some hours-

Shizuka, reluctantly, accepted to accompany Shiki to a reunion with another mafia group. The yakuza had to promise he would use the Awakusu´s recourses to find the problematic youngest Heiwajima. The blond just have to accept and went with him. Once in the place there was a man with a lot of bodyguards, one of them holding a small child with a lollipop on his mouth and headphones in his ears.

"Ibuki!" she tried to recover her younger sibling, but the mafia boss stopped her. The boy was singing a song, managing to look expressionless even in his situation.

"So this brat is yours. He was in the roof, spying at us"

"Spying? Ibuki, why were you doing that?"

"Lavender´s blue…" he just sang, until the song ended. It was some kind of trigger, because after that the boy twisted himself and managed to land a kick in the big man´s chin, knocking him down to the ground. He man let out a groan of pain, while the kid took his special needles out and started throwing them, killing the men in the room. He sparred his sister and her accompany, just because he didn´t want to give away his plan so early. This continued until the boss was on the ground with his legs paralyzed.

"Monster! You are a monster!" he screamed, trying to get away. Ibuki threw one last needle to stop his arm and he felt to the floor trembling. "What do you want?!"

"My client wants you dead for putting on a trap for Shiki-san here, but first you need to answer some questions" he totally disliked working for the Awakusu-kai, even if he need the money, but his sister have ever said that their mother said that information was the key to control people. And he learned that by himself long ago.

"I won´t answer anything!"

"Just one, the password of your computer…"

"I said I won´t!" without losing his expressionless face he started talking to the man, manipulating him into giving him what he wanted, something he learned from Ange too. In the end he got the information and threw a needle to the man.

"Ibuki, where are you, you dwarf?! You are dead!" said twin entered enraged before looking around her and stopping in middle tracks. "It can´t be, you are Kanra?"

"Indeed" he answered before leaving towards the door. "Hello, Ange nee-san, still as flat chested as always"

"You idiot!" she yelled, covering her breasts… or lack of them. It was the curse of being the younger twin, her sister was far more busty than her. "I´m not flat chested, just… a little bit underdeveloped…"

"Keep lying to yourself" he said before leaving to the darkness of the night. Ibuki had his mind settle in just one thing for the moment: spending some time with his mother. After his absence in all his life, he wanted to get to know Izaya while he could.

-In Shinjuku-

Izaya was about to go to sleep when a boy appeared in his apartment. He took out his knife to protect himself, but the other explained to him the situation. In the end the informant wasn´t sure if he should believe him or not, at least until the hitman put his head in his lap and closed his eyes. then he felt a strange connection towards him.

"Can I have some milk with honey before bed?" asked the kid.

"Yeah, I would like one too"


	7. Chapter 7

"Stupid little twerp, calling me flat chested" Ange was muttering against his brother, saying all sorts of bad things. After a tantrum she quiet down and the smile returned to her face. "This has just taken an interesting turn, jaja… jajajajajaja!" she started laughed like mad. "Such a wonderful thing humanity is! Even my siblings! This is such a fun thing!"

"You laugh like a mad woman" said someone, arriving there with something on his hands. "I came with Shinichi and Ibuki, per your request… nuisance"

"You know, for hating me you do all I said" she commented before putting herself comfortable in her chair, seeing the messages she was just sent. After a bit of quiet work, she got a bit tired of teasing the boy who just arrived. "Is there something you have to say?"

"No" he answered completely emotionless, unlike her. "Just admiring how your little brother is the only one that could make you act like a normal person, unlike the cocky bitch and worst human being you usually are."

"You truly have a low opinion on me, Kogetsu" she was smiling, amused by something. "To be the product of an incestuous love, you truly like to judge the others as if you are superior than them"

"Hummm" Yagari Kogetsu merely continued with his work, not caring what she has to say. Even if it was true. His history was one so weird that no one would believe it. It happened shortly after Celty recovered her head. Namie Yagiri drugged her brother, who was dating Mika Harima (now for true), and made her dream of being with them true. What Izaya´s old secretary didn´t know was that she was fertile that time and conceived a baby. After Kogetsu was born, his mother totally changed. As he grew up, his physical similarities to his father made her felt in love with him and leave Seiji alone and harass him. He just couldn´t handle that. It was so wrong… besides he was in love with someone else.

"Ohhhh, I forgot that you have incestuous feelings too! You truly are disgusting!" she laughed again and he kept his face straight. Yes, he liked his younger half-brother and cousin Yagiri Noa. He was so in love that he made a huge mess with his actions and ended up becoming pretty much Ange´s servant, namely his secretary. Truly to be said, it was some kind of relief to work for that psychopath. It made him feel that he was not the worst human being in the world. "But don´t worry, don´t worry, if you keep up like that there is no chance that you are going to surpass your mother."

"You know, she said that yours was the worst human being in the planet and would die alone without anyone to cry for him" he answered. "Congratulations, you surpassed him long ago"

"Yes, yes, don´t flatter me" she said in a cynical way. "Well, continue with what you are doing, I need some time to…"

"To chat pathetically with yourself again?"

"You know that my pastimes have a meaning" Ange continue working on her computer. "I need peace and quiet, so…"

"Here you have your coffee… and the information you asked my cousin for" Noa inherited his mother´s stalker abilities, so he pretty much did the informant much of her dirty work at detecting spies or putting the spy equipment somewhere. That freaked Kogetsu a bit, knowing that he could discover his feelings for him anytime.

"Great and don´t worry, he hasn´t discover you twisted ways yet" he had to put a lot of effort to keep himself emotionless. Damn asshole, she just has to be so smart. "Go away, I want to finish my work here"

"Can I retire?"

"Not until you finish reorganizing all the information I got here. There it is" it was a month´s worth of work, organizing it would be a pain and he knew it. "What are you waiting for? Start with the older ones"

"You are going to die alone, you know"

"Oh, dear me, no. I´m going to die in my own terms" the black haired girl stretched herself, feeling the arms a little bit stiff. She returned her attention to the conversations online. Yes… humans were truly amazing. The right word here, the right word there and… tada! A huge mess was created. A mess… and the outcome was even better! One could never know what the mess was going to bring! She chuckled. "Humans… I love them all…"

"You are the disgusting one" he muttered before start working. The informant didn´t pay him attention and continued with her thing. He felt himself feeling pity for the poor soul she was messing with now, how was it going to end as? A suicide? A murder? A gang war? Well, at least he wouldn´t get bored. With Ange one could never get bored.

-In Shinjuku-

"Do you know what you are doing?" Shizuka asked her mother, who was working on his computer while drinking some green tea. She was currently making her father a favor: to make sure no one who hated his the informant could hurt him. and that means keeping all Ikebukuro, the mafia bosses, a few hundreds of people from Shinjuku, the Toramaru… well, to keep a lot of people away from him. Ibuki was sitting on the couch, drinking milk with honey, as if her didn´t have a care in the world. "You shouldn´t be overworking yourself in your state"

"I´m not overworking myself, just passing the time… while I have enough strength to do it" he answered, sighing. "sometimes I don´t feel like doing what I like, but in others… in others I felt like trolling all the people from Tokio to Moscu"

"That must be Ange´s thing, because I would never like to troll anyone… or to see someone doing wrong to others that doesn´t deserve it"

"Then why are you here with me?"

"Because I want to be born" she answered, serving him more tea. "And my father asked me to do so, which is easier than I thought" the girl looked at the door a little bit worried. "Doesn´t the entire world hate you?"

"Yes, the majority of it"

"I thought so, the party they made after you funeral was surely a huge one" she frowned at the horrible memory. "I saw so many people there that one might think that the person that just died was some kind of cruel dictator or… I don´t know, the most horrible person in the world?"

"My beloved humans made a party at my funeral? How bad, and I thought they would thank me for all the fun I gave to their lives and appreciate my love for them."

"You are as sick as Ange" the blond put her hands on her hips. "No wonder she turned out like she did, being as close to you as she was…"

"And why weren´t we that close?"

"I… haven´t think about it" Shizuka felt herself lowering to the ground… or the couch. She sat there in silence for a moment. It was not that she didn´t have good memories of Izaya, she indeed had. He was an amazing mother, putting her to sleep all days, singing to her, brushing her hair… but they were never as close as she and Shizuo. "Why do you want to know?"

"I´m your mother and I want to be present in your life" he simply answered, pushing away his computer and reclining in his chair.

"Yeah, right"

"I´m telling the truth… for once"

"I believe him" got in Ibuki, getting down from his spot on the couch to go for more sugared up things. Unknown to him, his mother and sister hid those things in a secure place, so he wouldn´t find them. "Hummm, no more sugar"

"Why should I believe you? Because Ibuki says so? He is a killer for hire, his word didn´t really has any value for me" she crossed her arms. "Maybe we should just stay silent while I watch you and…"

"Hummm…"

"You know, it was better when I didn´t know who you really were" she suddenly said. "Before your dead… I didn´t knew you did so much bad to the other people. We weren´t as close as Ange and you because I had morals and I think you didn´t want me hating you. She… she lacked them since birth, so you could be yourself with her."

"Shizuka…"

"I was a low blow, knowing that so many people hate my mother, enough to make a wild party on his funeral and said so cruel words…"

"Shizu-chan…" she was startled. "Sorry, I like to call your father like that and…"

"Me"

"What?" Izaya asked a little it confused. That girl… she surprised him more than Shizuo. So unpredictable… and good.

"You used to call me Shizu-chan every time I went to visit you in the office. Most of the times, you were there with Ange on your knees, playing some game in that board over there" she signaled. "And all the times you invited me to come over and play with you, but I never understood and felt asleep… maybe if I haven´t, I could have known before about your strange hobbies."

"Do you want to learn now?"

"I do" said Ibuki, interfering again. "I have always wanted to know how did Ange nee-san control all the city"

"She controls the city with that old trash?"

"Don´t underestimate what someone could do with a brain, information and a good representation of the city" he sat down near his children, tired of trolling. He was sure that by now he had causes at least three suicides and ruined someone´s marriage, so… he was bored. "Believe me, by the end of the day you are going to be an expert manipulating."

"I don´t know if I want to become one"

"Nonsenses, everybody wants to manipulate someone else at some point. Now come here, let´s start" when Shizuo arrived some hours later, he found his children in front of that awful board his lover always kept on his office. Izaya was deep asleep in the couch, resting from what one could call a tired day.

"What in the seven hells are you two doing?" asked the bleached blond, taking off his glasses. When the children didn´t answer, he came closer. "Hey! I asked what the hell are you two doing!"

"Manipulating the city" answered the younger, texting something on his mother´s phone. He moved a tiny piece in the board. His sister grabbed the phone and texted something more, moving another piece.

"Mani… what?"

"Manipulating the city" the other blond, finishing with her move. "Mama taught us. He was right, it´s easy with the right things. And I was wondering how Ange managed to make so much trouble… ja! The only thing she practically needed was internet!"

"Yes… right" he walked towards the sleeping informant, then shook him. "Izaya… Izaya…" the raven moved but didn´t wake up. "HEY, FLEA! WAKE UP!"

"Ahhhh" one eye opened. "Oh, Shizu-chan, I was having such a good time with the kids, but it was so tiring that I felt asleep…"

"Yes, I noticed that" he make the other get up. "We need to talk" the beast grabbed the information broker by the shoulder and taking him to the room they shared. "What were you thinking? Those kids have enough bad in their lives, specially Ibuki. He didn´t need to learn your twisted ways."

"My twisted ways? Sorry, Shizu-chan, but my ways… okay, they are very twisted, but are important" he crossed his arms. "Someday they might need a useful tool to get out of trouble or make things easier for them. And… I wanted to feel close to them."

"Izaya…"

"They said I wasn´t with them for most of their lives" he lowered his head, feeling strange inside. He was wondering since the children appeared in his live why he was feeling so weird, but he couldn´t stop thinking that he was… maybe… becoming more human. And that was scary. "You have to understand me. You have years and years to enjoy them, I would only have six and…"

"Are you scared, flea?"

"Me, scared? That´s a human thing"

"Well, you have became more human" Shizuo suddenly didn´t sound like himself either. "And I know you, you are the most difficult to kill nuisance the world have ever known. There is a plan being cooked in there" he signaled his head. "When they go back, you are going to be there and everything is going to be different"

"You have so much faith in a flea like me, such a baka monster my Shizu-chan is"

"Because I haven´t been able to get rid of you, no matter how many vending machines I throw in your direction" they hugged. "Everything is going to be fine. Now… let´s caught that daughter of ours before she causes too much damages."

"Oh, she already has"

-In Ikebukuro-

"I still didn´t understand how the hell did I manage to make us travel in time" said Irina, walking right by her brother. Shinichi was seeing some shops, commenting on some of them. "Nii-san, I was…"

"I know" he turned to her. "I could just say that we don´t know the extent of our powers as dullahans. I bet not even mother knows just how powerful she is. This just proves" he lowered his voice. "That we shouldn´t use it to entertain others or something like that, the consequences could be disastrous."

"I… I shouldn´t have used them…"

"Imouto, I haven´t told you to never use your powers, they are a part of us and we shouldn´t be afraid of them, but we need to be careful" he continued walking. It was so strange giving advice to her, it was usually backwards. And it wasn´t without a reason, he was a careless person with a cheerful attitude that could get into trouble easily or get into the wrong person´s nerves. "You know, it´s good to feel like the older one for once"

"Don´t get accustomed to, I still will be watching you" she promised. "You tend to get yourself into trouble easily."

"I know"

"And if I won´t, then Shizuka is going to end up killing you sooner than later with a vending machine or Ange will just stab you in the gut"

"I´m a doctor… or I´m going to be one. I know how to patch myself up"

"I doubt so" they continued walking. "You know, I´ve never noticed that you are a lot like father, even in your… personality."

"Yes, I do. Mother told me all the time. And talking about her and dullahans, do you want to know what I brought?" he put his finger on his lips and whistled. Irina then saw two black horses approaching quickly. "She missed you"

"My pony!" the girl was so happy, patting the pony in the neck. "How much I missed you, my little pony"

"Yes, she missed you two" he got into his own horse after transforming it into a bike. "Do you want to have a race through the city?"

"You are on, nii-chan" she got into her pony. It was like a tradition for the two of them to have races through Ikebukuro. They were preparing themselves, when…

"Two minors conducting bikes? That is against the laws… you punks" they turned around, slowly like in the horror movies, with black helmets over their heads. What they saw could only be part of their mother´s and theirs worst nightmares.

"Ku… Kuzuhara" said Shinichi, who only feared the man when he was on his horse. That officer was a damn beast, one worst than Shizuo when he was mad. The escapes he and his sister had to make to get away from them. Well, he didn´t think the traffic police were monsters, Kuzuhara was.

"Mo… mo… monster" they started their motors, totally terrified. The Kishitani siblings tried to lose the police monster in the alleyways, the buildings, the shops… everything in the city. In the end they returned to their parent´s apartment. Totally exhausted and trembling, still traumatized by the man.

"What happened?" asked Shinra, a bit worried. He has never seen his children so afraid. Celty got into the living room too, typing something on her PDA. "Kids, are you okay? Were you attacked by someone?"

"Ku… Kuzuhara"

"Kuzuhara? Who is…?" suddenly the older dullahan was trembling too. He turned to his wife, still not understanding what the hell was going on there. "Celty… calm down, will you? And you two too, please. Everything is going to be okay" he said in his usual cheerful tone. "Can you tell me who is Kuzuhara?"

"He is a traffic policeman" answered Shinichi, dissolving his helmet and bouncing himself. "One that is scarier than Shizuo, Izaya, Shizuka, Ange and Ibuki put together"

"I… I highly doubt there is a person like that in the world"

"You should" his daughter continued, hugging herself. "He is a monster! The traffic police is full of monsters! Did you heard that! They are monsters!"

"Kuzuhara is a monster!" suddenly a screen was in front of his face where the word monster was typed a lot of times. Okay… maybe Shinra should add psychology to his medical specialties. He didn´t want his family to be traumatized by a policeman. And suddenly he was curious as to who could leave his wife and children like that. It was…

"Time to call Izaya"

-In Shinjuku-

"Do you want me to investigate that guy called Kuzuhara? Why?" the black haired man has just been awaken by the sound of his phone ringing. "Shinra, you know I´m not on the job for now, taking some maternity leave or something like that"

"Please, Izaya, you only have to check on his background…"

"Call another informant, I´m too tired to do that"

"Come on, are you not my friend?"

"Call another… well, maybe I could do something for you" he smiled wickedly, making the other wince. It was no good news when Izaya talked like that. "Yes… I bet she would accept to do it"

"Sh… she? Izaya, you are not really talking about…"

"Yes! Ange could do you that favor! I will contact her tomorrow! Thank you for calling!" he hanged up, laughing a bit at Shinra´s panic. Shizuo, by his side, shook his head. That was no way to threat a friend.

"You know we need him for you to have the twins, no?"

"He is not going to let me die on a hospital, he is too good for that… and you are his friend too, Shizu-chan. Besides, it´s a good opportunity, don´t you think? We can get in touch with our wayward daughter and do Shinra a favor at the same time. It´s perfect"

"Perfect for what?"

"Shiki was going to ask me to do an investigation for him, but as I went into maternity leave he was left whit out many options and contacted the only useful informant he had, Ange. She is going to be full of work this time and with this she will not have time for anything else, for even to look at her spyware. I will be able to broke into her system and…"

"Figures, the flea always has a plan"

"I wouldn´t be the best informant if I didn´t" he laid on his bed again. "you will see, soon I will know everything about her…"


	8. Chapter 8

"What were you doing?" Shizuo interrupted him, closing the computer. Izaya woke up from his slumber, feeling sick again. "I thought you were going to leave everything to Ange and take a rest from your work because you felt too sick to get up from bed"

"I was, but…" the informant said, a bit dizzy. His belly was more swollen than last time he saw with Shinra, for his five months revision. The blond got worried that the lack of activity would bring forward the worst of the informant, but surprisingly, he demonstrated to be able to take his bed rest order seriously. Or perhaps he was feeling too sick to work. "I took advantage of a few minutes of temporary pause in the nausea."

"Was it important enough for me not to tie you up to bed for this?" the raven nodded, opening the computer again. "Yodogiri Jinnai? Wasn´t he killed by our son a few months ago?"

"I began to doubt so when my head stabilized a bit" he started pressing some buttons. "Has it been the real Yodogiri Jinnai, then it wouldn´t have been so easy to kill. And something Ibuki said really freaked me out"

"Apart that our secondary aged son is a gun for hire?" the monster of Ikebukuro rolled his eyes. It hasn´t been fun for him to find out that two of his children inherited Izaya´s lack of respect for the rules of society… and that they made crime their careers. Well, he can still correct that. This time he wouldn´t let those kids run wild. Oh, and he was going to make sure actual chess was the only board game their mother taught them.

"Of course, he is very smart, you know? Nothing like you" the blond showed him his teeth in a mock of a threat. "The thing is, if the actual Yodogiri Jinnai was under alert because of me, it wouldn´t have been so easy for Ibuki to get to him, less easy would have been to actually kill him" the informant showed him a footage. "It was a decoy"

"A decoy? For who?" Shizuo asked, not understanding. What need had the real Yodogiri Jinnai in using a decoy when facing Izaya and Ange? And hiring Vorona, as she confirmed that he was the old man that hired her. "The Awakusu or you?"

"Both" someone said in front of them. Ibuki took a candy out of his mouth and handed them a cell phone. "I have just hanged up with nee-san and she got to the same conclusion while doing some investigations for Akane-chan´s family" he licked the sweet in his fingers. "Apparently the real Yodogiri Jinnai is in cahoots with Namie-san´s uncle"

"The president of Yagiri pharmaceuticals?" it was a wonder that Shizuo knew that, but it wasn´t exactly easy to forget when the man tried to do something to his brother´s girlfriend. Kasuka himself almost lost it with that asshole once. "What does he want?"

"That´s what I am trying to find out, especially since it´s somehow related to me" he showed him one of his many cell phones. "Shinra was on the phone with me this morning and told me that his weirdo of a father called him, telling him to be careful with his patients" he frowned. "I think that Yagiri might have threatened his life."

"Might?" Heiwajima raised an eyebrow. This was starting to sound more and more like some damn conspiracy theory.

"Shingen didn´t give him many details, but I managed to extract some extra information from that conversation" he started writing on his computer. "Apparently Seitarou Yagiri was the one that sold Saika to him all those years ago to the weirdo, all to get a Dullahan´s head."

"A… is he the one that stole Celty´s head?" finally, it clicked for the blond. Seitarou was the one that send Shingen to find the Dullahans and injured his friend in a way that makes her to feel incomplete. And he knew she hated that, beginning with having no memory about herself. "Izaya, is he the one that has Celty´s head?"

"Ahhhhhh, no…" he rubbed his head in a nervous way. "The thing is that it was in Yagiri pharmaceuticals to be experimented on, Namie confirmed that" he continued with his strange behaviour. "She was the head of the research team that was trying to explain how something like a cut head could be still alive, but somehow… someone managed to snatch it away being cleverer than them."

"Ajá, and that clever person is you. No… flea?" Shizuo crossed his arms, looking at him in some pissed off way, but didn´t try to attack. "Look, I have to go to work. And when I return, we are going to have a pretty serious conversation about keeping secrets from friends… and me" he grabbed his keys and put on his blue tinted glasses. "Seriously, how do you expect we raise this kids without being completely honest with one another? It´s a wonder they didn´t end up worse."

"Ajá"

"And you are returning Celty´s head immediately to her legit proprietary" he signalled. The raven pouted, as he wanted to play with it a little bit more time. "I´m serious, we are going straight to Shinra´s house and…"

"Even if Shinra himself asked me not to return it?" this surprised the monster. Since when the doctor doesn't want his wife to recover her head? "First of all, I didn´t do anything, he got to that conclusion himself, but apparently, the man thinks that his beloved might disappear from this world if she recovers her head. And he wanted her to stay."

"Of course, leave it all to Shinra" he shook his head in disbelieve. "Anyway, I don´t care what he asked you, it´s not his decision to make. We are still going to give Celty´s head back"

"Okay…"

"And you are apologizing for keeping this fact a secret and following one of Shinra´s stupid theories" the other shook his head in a very childish way. "I´m serious"

"Why are you suddenly ordering me around?" he asked. "Until a few months ago our daily interaction consisted in fighting with each other, throwing a few knives or traffic signs and having sex in a dark alley…"

"Yes… well… it´s just that" Shizuo got to his knees and rubbed his lover´s middle. "Things are going to be much different now that the twins are on their way. We have to be different, to be more mature… because we are the adult ones on this family and have to raise them okay" the informant couldn´t retort. "So the dark alleys, street signs and knives are over. Sorry, but it´s time you overgrown brat grows up."

"Overgrown brat?" Izaya raised an eyebrow. "And who is the one that destroys city property if he goes on a temper tantrum? Those vending machines on the street the other day surely weren´t MY work."

"Yes, I have rage issues, spare me" the debt collector rolled his eyes. "I will be back in the afternoon and you better be ready to go to Shinra´s."

"Okay, okay, I will" the door closed and the informant began to work on his computer again, entering to the chatroom where Shinichi Tsukumoya worked. They started a weird conversation that dragged on a few hours, beginning with what Izaya wanted to know and how it could be more dangerous to know than not to know. After that, he got what he wanted. And then… "Kanra… nya?" he read the script posted by his avatar that he couldn´t remember writing. "This is…"

"Should have listened" someone spoke to him from the video cam that was outside his door, helping him keep an eye on who walked by his den. He sent an e mail and then shut down the computer. "It was a warning from someone that doesn´t want to hurt babies… because they are as cute as kittens."

"You are… the secretary of Yodogiri Jinnai, no?" he searched for his knives in the inner pocket of his jacket. "What was your name? Ummmm… Kujiragi, no? Or was it Hijiribe?" if she was surprised, she didn´t show it. "No, I´m sure it was Kujiragi, Kujiragi Kasane. Also the aunt of Kasuka´s little girlfriend Shizuo so much wanted to protect."

"Ohhhhh, and if you know so much about me, how can you be caught unaware by me?" she started fidgeting with the door. "Yodogiri-sama wants payback for the death of his man. He said he was his favourite."

"Ahhhh, I would believe you… if I didn´t know you are lying. No, leader of the Yodogiri Jinnai organization?" she looked surprised for the first time. "Yes, I know that the real Yodogiri Jinnai died many years ago and, after his death, you turned his name into an organization, using old geezers as scapegoats" he continued. "You are very clever, I give you that."

"And? Why weren´t you prepared for me if you knew all of that?"

"Because I was expecting you to make your move at a later time, when I had more room to move… but I guess I was too naïve" he grasped one of his blades. "Why not to attack a weakened opponent?"

"That´s right, a weakened opponent is easier to get rid it… and you are in a very short list of dangers my organization must get rid if it wants to grow up" she continued expressionless. "But… I would have waited. As I said, babies are cute and it would be waste to kill two just because their mother is threat number three."

"Threat Number Three? Are you underestimating me?" he moved quickly out of the path to the door, taking refuge behind a wall. "And who is the number one? Shizu-chan?"

"No… but you are not totally mistaken" the woman entered, taking out a sharp cable. "Heiwajima Shizuo is a huge nuisance, he doesn´t let the children concentrate in their tasks and somehow get into my way… along with your children" the secretary pulled her phone out. "Do you know what your little boy has been into these days when he is not around you like a guard dog?"

"Enlighten me" he proposed, knowing full well thanks to his prior conversation that she was a former owner of the blade Saika. He still didn´t know if that gave her some kind of advantage, but he wasn´t taking any chances. Specially not with his children.

"He has been destroying my organization" she continued. "Oh, and I know he was not alone in that. Yodogiri number five was killed by your personal bodyguards"

"Oh, yeah. I had the slightest suspicion that he was the original Yodogiri or at least was planning something to get rid of me while I was too heavy to defend myself" he looked through a mirror at her, trying to stay out of sight. "Glad to see that I was no mistaken, this tells me that somehow I ruined your plans."

"No exactly, you only slowed them down… and it wasn´t to kill you, I only need you out of the way, along with your whole family" she launched with an inhuman strength. She started searching for him, quickly grabbing his presence. Someone entered after her, covered in bandages. "You there, I here"

"Understood" Sloan moved. Izaya got up and start throwing knives at them, moving at the fastest pace he could. If he could reach the door perhaps he could leave unharmed, but… he was sure that they weren´t going to leave without Celty´s head, as it was what they promised Yagiri Seitarou. And he somehow was starting to feel bad for keeping that from the poor Dullahan since he got pregnant. He sent a quick text message to Shizuo and tried to snuck out of the apartment. Unfortunately, Sloan caught up to him. "You are mine!"

"Let me go!" he screamed, trying to harm him to avail. Yes, he was strong, but not like the Russian. His strength was in accuracy and evasion. "I won´t be held hostage by a woman who wears kitty ears and says nya as a hobby and her pet!"

"I don´t do that… but it sounds kind of fun, maybe I should try it" Kasane conceded, signalling to Sloan to go to the car. She had to go to another part, somewhere she could meet and confront Namie for her client. "Shizuo will come to get him, have you contacted your old partner for her to entertain him?"

"Vorona always wanted to fight him, but she has soften up a bit lately, especially towards him and his little friend Tom" he frowned. "Don´t worry, she will gain some time for us."

"I´m counting on it" she walked out of the building, wondering where her niece was. And after that, the secretary started walking towards Yagiri Pharmaceuticals, where he knew her next victim would be. "There is still time to find the head… better, someone else will get it for me."

-In other part, later-

"Are you tired now?" Shizuo was battling Vorona, something that they have been doing for hours. The blond woman was using all of her power as a favour to her former partner, but she was getting really tired. Her sempai was like a monster with that strength and destructive abilities… she was not ready to go head to head with him. "Look, I can continue with this all night, but…"

"I think I gave Sloan enough time" the Russian got out with her hands held high. "It was my former partner, the one that was driving the car when we kidnapped the little Awakusu" she confessed. "He asked me as a favour to entertain you enough time to finish some business."

"Business? Why would he need me out of the way to finish some business?" she stayed silent, looking at him with such a face that it quickly clicked in his mind. "Izaya? Vorona, if your friend hurt my children in some way, I swear to…"

"There is no need to swear" someone entered to the place. Two persons. And, for the first time, Shizuo saw both of his daughters in the same place and not destroying something. In fact, they both seem to be getting on… in a tense way. "I was investigating the leader of the Yodogiri Jinnai organization, Kujiragi Kasane, when this arrived to my cell phone. Immediately I knew something was wrong" Ange shut down her phone. "But when I arrived was too late to recover anything except this"

"What´s that?" asked the father, looking at the weird black backpack his daughter was carrying. Ange smiled wickedly and pulled out a jar with liquid and… "that´s…?"

"Celty´s head" she concluded. "I think you wanted to return it to it´s legit owner, but… guess I can exchange it for our mother" she looked at it in a doubtful way. "It´s such a shame to lose something so especial, but… I want to live"

"Hey, that´s…"

"What do you truly want, your family or your friend? Besides, I know what will happen after she recovers her head and Shinra is somehow right. She will lose some of her memories… and then will lose it again… for some time."

"I don´t care, you are not going to do this"

"Ohhh, then how you are planning to recover him? They are not going to hand him themselves just because you asked nicely!" the informant said, losing a bit of her cold demeanour. "Look, I´m not saying that we have to give it to them, just say we are going to do it and set a trap. Ibuki and I already talked about it."

"Wait, you talked our little brother into this?!" Shizuka glared at her sister, who glared back. "He is a kid! He doesn´t have anything to do with this!"

"But that kid already killed enough people to put Vorona-san to shame!" Ange retorted. "I don´t like it, you either, but we can´t save our lives and family alone, we have to do it together. And if you can´t understand that, then I will go just with…"

"There is no way you are doing something like go head to head against a Saika wielder without me, you can end up as a slave" the eldest sighed. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren´t they attacking Shinra and Celty? You see… we are not really their objectives" the girl started. "They want Celty-san as a whole, to be experimented on like a common rat" she continued, causing the anger inside of Shizuo to grow. "What I don´t understand is what we are being attacked instead of them. If I were them, I would do something to attack Shinra, which could cause a great commotion on my target and…"

"But they not only wanted Celty-san, they want Sonohara Anri and Ruri Hijiribe too. What do they all have in common?" Shizuka´s eyes widened. "Yes. Somehow, Kugiraji Kasane found us a bigger threat for being connected to all of them. She wants to take us out of her way until her plan is completed, then… I don´t know"

"You don´t know? Since when you ignore something?" her older sister asked. "How can this be?"

"Because I haven´t been called yet" she signalled her phone. "My secretary should be taking charge of a few things right now, like completely ruining Kugiraji´s plan and releasing a nasty surprise on her way."

"A nasty…"

-In other place-

"They don´t have Seiji, I freed him a few minutes ago" Kogetsu told his mother, facing Kugiraji and her minions. "Besides, I know you have something my boss is very keen on recovering. Please hand it back and I will not release what is inside this things" he patted the van he arrived in. "Believe me, it can be quite the traumatizing experience."

"I don´t care… boy" Kasane unfold her Saika, ready to fight whatever that was inside of it. Suddenly the door opened and Shingen´s masked face got out. He jumped out of the van and… another Shingen? And another… and another… and another… she tensed up, how many weirdoes with gas masks could be in one city?

"I told you, ojou-san" commented the real Shingen. "I had some allies that looked like me. Aren´t we pretty?" they posed, making Kogetsu roll his eyes. After this he quickly aided his beaten up mother to the van, planning to get off the first chance he had before the weirdness of the situation got up to him. "Now I´m going to teach you not to mess with my son, you little lady!"

"You wish"

"By the way, there is a question I always wanted to ask the person behind the Yodogiri Jinnai organization" Shingen prepared. The two Yagiris were already on the van, which the younger activated to get away. He started driving through the streets, getting away from those two.

"Kogetsu" he explained. "I´m Ange´s slave/victim/secretary"

"Namie, the same, but Izaya´s" she shook hands with him. "Thank you for helping me, but I suppose that your insensible boss was behind this" he nodded, smiling. "That girl… just like her mother. Now she leaves no option to those bastards, that glasses woman is going to have to trade Izaya for the Dullahan´s head. And they won´t leave her escape like that" she smiled. "This has gotten interesting."

"Do you not fear for your uncle"

"Ja! That guy stopped being a family member for me since he tried to make Seiji and me tools for his goals" she laughed. "I want to see him writhe in pain"

"Something tells me that you are going to have your desire fulfilled very soon…"

Hello! I know that it´s been a long time since I actualized this fic, but I was lacking inspiration for it. Well, hope you have enjoyed this chapter and put your ideas for the next one! I want to hear them! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

"Okay, continue with your job, find the person of interest" Ange closed her phone, keeping the whispering tone when talking to the other person. She soon marked another number and waited until her secretary answered. "Kogetsu-san, please tell me you released the weirdoes on her."

"I did and the van took pictures of the whole thing so you can troll Kujiragi for the rest of her life and create ugly memes about her… as you do with all your suicide attempt troll" the mentioned rolled his eyes. "God, I haven´t seen anything so disturbing as that bunch of old men in gas masks posing… I didn´t even knew so much weird people existed! Where did you get those from?"

"I blackmailed Shingen Kishitani" the informant answered, not worried about who she revealed some of her secrets to. "He and his army came to me after that. You have what we were keen on having?"

"I haven´t found your mother, but Anri Sonohara and her friends are on a train directed to Tokio, in a express delivery box. Shinra and Celty won´t get in the way either, the good doctor´s father gave them a demonstration on why you should walk around with a gas mask on your face" he laughed. "Of course, he had to ran for his life from the angry Celty."

"And…"

"They are in a secret place, courtesy, of course, of yourself" the informant smiled, everything was going according to plan. Shizuo shook his head. He thought his daughter was crazy, but didn´t comment, because she also knew how to behead someone with a knife and he was sure she nearly did with her sister. "Take Namie-san to her incestuous love, that will keep her occupied for some time."

"Don´t even tell me" they hanged. It was in that same moment that the other phone in the raven´s pockets, which she answered immediately.

"Ange line, talking, you are on speaker" she said. The person on the other side was less than impressed or at least didn´t say anything. Finally, there was one sound of chist before the stranger finally started talking.

"I didn´t know you were such a buffoon, must be something you have in common with your mother" she rolled her eyes. "But I guess everything in you comes from him"

"To the point, cat girl"

"It´s Kujiragi Kasane for you and, as you didn´t seem to catch the message I left as Kanra, I will tell you directly this time" the other was about to laugh. The threat in her message with the nya at the end was so obvious that a six years old would have caught it. "I guess you already know of my organization, as you finally freed me from the Yodogiri Jinnai name. thank you, by the way"

"You are welcome, kitty cat" Ange continued. Apparently the plan she cooked with her little brother was going as planned. "Guess Ibuki just got rid of the last old geezer for you, no?"

"Right… as ever" the brunette answered, bored. She could feel her Saika branch asking her to cut the annoying girl. To make her a "child" and force some discipline on her. "You aren´t even surprised that I managed to get your phone so easily and it took me quite the time to find this out."

"I would be… if it wasn´t this specific phone" she smiled, taking something out of his pocket. "You will see, I purposely made it easy for you to find this particular number and put a tracker program in it. Wherever you are, now I have the location. But, of course, that would only work with someone stupid enough to continue carrying his or her phone after the call and you were going to dump it as soon as this ended, no?"

"Of course, I have more than one, a basic strategy for an informant" Kasane continued, taking off her glasses. "Finding me wasn´t your real objective, so now I ask you to get to the point, angel girl"

"Okay, I will… that place you are in right now will be the exchange point. Now, I will give you what you want, but you have to return my mother. Do this exchange, and nothing goes wrong. Everyone could leave happy and continue with their own life. Otherwise I would have no option but to set the entire Shingen army of weirdness on you and, believe me, you don´t want that."

"I have already had the army on my"

"Lady, those were only the common followers, I am going to set the commanders on you and that´s a view no one should be exposed to" the raven continued. "So… the exchange?"

"As you said, in this same place, you already have the location" Kujiragi conceded. "In a certain way, it was a relief. I didn´t particularly wanted to murder Izaya, as much of a stone in my shoe he has been."

"Oooooh" Ange raised an eyebrow. This was funny, too much funny. "You are the first person I met who doesn´t want to murder my mother, even if she has the chance"

"I like cute things, pregnant bellies and babies are cute" the dhampir answered. "Besides, Seitarou-sama is only paying me for the Dullahan and Saika. Whatever I do with Izaya Orihara is my choice. And if I exchange him for a part of my objective, then it´s okay for him to live" she sighed. "Today at eight in the night, don´t arrive late. Come alone"

"See you there, kitty cat" both hanged. Shizuo advanced, about to tell her that there was no way she was going to meet that crazy cat girl alone, but the informant signalled a car. "Over there, don´t keep my waiting" she pressed some bottoms and changed the radio channel. "There, no one can spy on our conversation."

"What the hell are you planning, you, compulsive liar?" Shizuka attacked her sister, earning a confused look from her father. "I was with Celty and Shinra this morning, they never moved. That thing about them being in a secret location…"

"A lie as big as a house, as all the things Kogetsu told me" Ange admitted, proud of herself for being able to cheat Kujiragi, as she was sure the hybrid swallowed her bait. "Am I not awesome?"

"But… she is…"

"An informant? Yes, but she can make some mistakes. After all, she is half human" Ange laughed. "I am someone that loves humanity and sees their actions, guarding over them, learning their weaknesses and toying with them until I can bend them to my will, to conduct their…"

"To the point, Izaya junior"

"The point is, nee-san, that I´m not the kind of person that will leave everything to fate" the young informant opened her phone. "I staged their leave with Shingen and Emilia so Kujiragi will follow them and search for her Dullahan in places related to either Nebula corporation or me… hell, even mother´s places. Her only clue will be this one" she held the head over in a playing fashion. "And she will have to get it from me."

"Get it from you… and you are handing this over?" she laughed at her father´s innocence. Really, it was as if he didn´t know her. "I see. Definitely you were more Izaya´s girl than mine."

"Of course" she said with pride. "And you know what else he taught me? To think like a strategist, ever" the informant opened a map of the city. "Now, when she realises that she has been played, Kasane is going to go straight to me and send her minions towards uncle´s, Shinra´s and Anri´s places. Now, I already threw those three out of the way."

"Who?"

"Anri and her friends… and their children. I forced the two of them to take their young parents to the hot springs… with some of my money" she grunted. "Nee-san, she will appear by their house. Now, I shouldn´t be showing you this but…" she passed something to her father, who immediately made the car shook. "It was going to be a joke from my mother, but we came into existing, so…" she grabbed her knife. "Don´t punch my car, I´m innocent in this. And Kujiragi is the one that put on most of the details."

"I would have killed him for this" Shizuo was about to kill someone. "Call him lucky he got rid of those papers. But if that bitch does this in his stead, I´m totally killing her."

"There you have the proofs you need to shot down whatever accusation they make" the raven rolled her eyes. "Then tell Kasuka to take Ruri and go to their agent, there is one work proposition waiting for them… you are not going to like this either."

"Whatever that Kasuka likes, I will accept" Ange rolled her eyes, knowing that this wasn´t going to be the case. "So… me and Shizuka and Ibuki protect Ruri-chan, no?"

"Just you, Shizuka-nee goes to Anri, Irina and Shinichi will collaborate and otouto is none of your business right now" she got out of the car. She looked at her watch. "If you excuse me, I have something to prepare for."

"Wait, you will go to meet the cat woman alone? The one with the magic sword that could enslave you?"

"Yes! Isn´t that delightful?" she went away smiling to herself and jumping, leaving her worried family behind. She continued until she found a van, where Kogetsu was waiting for her. She got in without a word, crossing her arms.

"That´s all? no smart wording or anything hurtful?" the secretary said, getting to the wheel. "You surely aren´t yourself today. The true Ange Orihara would not lose the moment for taunting me like there was no tomorrow."

"Well, that Ange is taking a rest" the informant said. "I´m practically gambling with my own existence and the future of my family, excuse me for not keeping my straight face" she sighed before smiling again. "Don´t worry, that Ange will come back before the night. She has to be here to teach Kujiragi who is the best informant in the world."

"Shinichi Tsukumoya?"

"Don´t push it, incest boy"

"Heh…" he continued. "By the way, mommy dearest said that she didn´t have anything against your family killing her uncle. In fact, I think she might throw a party in celebration of the event, complete with a cake and a rock band."

"Good" she commented. "I don´t want to ruin my mother´s good relationship with his secretary. She is so useful some times…"

-In another place-

"Who… who are you?!" Seitarou Yagiri, was backing away from the place where the shadow killed his bodyguards. He wasn´t doing anything bad… well, he might be doing something bad, as he was spying on the exchange between the informants. The president of the pharmaceutical corporation was expecting a nice quiet evening, seeing the dullahan´s head when Ange handed it and then Kasane killing both mother and daughter before completing his mission, but then the shadow appeared. "Answer me!"

"Fear, I smell your fear" Ibuki appeared from the shadows, with senbons made of metal in his hands. It was all he needed to kill his men… and unfortunately him. those thing could be awfully mortal if used correctly, something the boy should have learned since tender age. "What were you trying to do?"

"Just… just recover a priced specimen" the man answered, searching for the hand gun he had somewhere in the consol. He finally found it and try to empty it on the boy´s body, but the bullets didn´t come out. The man dumped the useless thing. "Where are…"

"Do you mean this?" he took out some bullets from his pocket. "I was here a few minutes before everything started. It was something I learned from my sister, which she learned from my mother, always scan the territory first for several traps. Besides, my godmother always said that cornered rats tended to have one or two aces under their sleeves, so it´s better to check before killing them."

"You… were…"

"Exactly, I scanned the whole weaponry of the room, of the guards, their statures, musculature and weak points… I stayed silent until the opportunity showed, when you were so sure that you were going to win and then I took it. You are finished now."

"Do… do you really think so?" Seitarou backed away a bit, trying to reach another of the hidden weapons. It was now a knife, so he wasn't going to be able to prepare for that. "I only think that if I was able to find the mystery of the dullahans, I would be the man that found the way to make humanity inmortal. And that, my dear friend, means that no one could end me, not even you."

"Ohhhh, is that so?" he dropped the senbon. "Well, I think a world where no one dies would be very boring. Why? Perhaps is just me, but I found something marvellous about how easy a live could end. After all, it´s human" he grabbed a knife from his pocket, making he realise the search was fruitless. "Besides, your reasoning would only apply if your research was fruitful, which was not. So…"

"Don´t kill me! I will give you…!" the blade pierced his throat, making him choke on the blood. Finally he stayed still, drenched in the red substance.

"Don´t mess with my family again" he said before dropping the knife.

-Near-

"It seems that it finally happened" Ange commented in the middle of the exchange. Kujiragi was holding a pair of keys in her hands, apparently those of the car that contained Izaya. She didn´t understand her for a second, but then, when she heard the psychotic laugh from the other informant, she did. Why was the question now. "If you are asking yourself why did I kill Seitarou Yagiri, it was because he was your client… well, Yodogiri Jinnai´s client"

"You…" the dhampir was shaking in rage. Never someone has owned her in such a way and that was something that pissed her off.

"Yes, I finally know how to destroy you" Ange continued. "The original Yodogiri Jinnai raised you to be the perfect assistant of an informant, right? To do all for the mission, for the client… but you don't have a client anymore and that meant that you don´t have a mission in live" Kasane was trembling in complete rage. "To have no purpose in live is what a human beings fears the most. Apparently, it applies to monster too."

"I have a purpose now… to kill an annoying insect… then I will finish my mission and get to the new client… as it should be" of course, now the Saika branch wielder didn´t know exactly what to do. The raven pulled out her knife and signalled her, inviting her to play. The woman attacked first with her magical sword, making the girl dodge. It was a tricky fight, as Kasane´s fighting style was close ranch and Ange was a specialist at keeping people at bay.

"Terrible!" the younger dodged another blow, taunting her despite the efforts to keep up to level. It was true she had huge stamina and parkuodor training, but she wasn´t a dhampir, so… she pulled up a knife, a special one. "My sister plays better than you!"

"Is that so?" then Kujiragi made her mistake. She turned to fully stab Ange, who just put herself in close range to throw a couple of knives. The brunette was about to touch her when the blade was sunk into her back, directly to her hearth… courtesy of Ibuki.

"You… arrived just in time"

"Sorry, I had to run" the other informant felt to the ground. Sprawled. Her last breaths were taken when the siblings felt close to each other, tired for the day. "I guess now we can all calm down now" Ibuki got closer to his sister, closing his eyes. "I will take a nap"

"That sounds wonderful" Ange did the same.

"You are both unbelievable, you know?" Shizuka arrived a few minutes later, scooping her siblings in her arms. She then went to a place where the time travellers were reunited. "And Ange thinks she is the only one who could concert reunions" she put both of them down. "Aww, they are so sweet when they are asleep!"

"Those two have nothing of sweet" Irina said, crossing her arms. "Can we go now, please? It has been entertaining to see our parents as young adults, but now I´m not in the mood for continuing with something like this. I have more than enough monsters in our Ikebukuro to add new ones."

"Yes, and I might take my sister away from my father when he finds out what she has done with uncle Kasuka."

"Ohhhh, then we can wait"

"Irina!"

"What?! Ange is a pain!"

"I… can´t argue that" Shinichi pulled out his scythe, doing a lot of efforts to keep his dullahan powers in check. Hell, he hasn´t exactly practice before, what if it didn´t work now? His mother will kill him. "Okay, ladies and gentlemen, this train is about to leave for the future! Hope you have said your goodbyes, because we are getting back to our normal lives!"

"If there is something normal in Ikebukuro" Shizuka rolled her eyes. "Come on, my father should be about to find this one and he is not going to be as lenient as I am."

-Later-

"IZAYA!" the sound of his name woke up the pregnant man as someone tore a hole in the wall of the van that housed him. he saw his very enraged lover, looking at him with nearly homicidal rage. "Your daughter sent my brother all the way to America!"

"The last time I saw, it was our daughter" he answered, yawning. He was drugged the whole time he was kidnapped and that meant that a trip to Shinra´s was in call. "And what did she do now? How could she send Kasuka all the way to America? Did she put him in a package and fleet him in express mail?"

"Worse! She sent some of his movies to a Hollywood director and now him and Ruri are on their way there for him to auction on his first Hollywood movie" the blond crossed his arms. "A part of me wished him luck and another says that he has to come back…"

"Easy, easy" the informant stretched before trying to worm towards his lover. "He will be here by next month, if not sooner. Do you know how hard is to triumph in a place like Hollywood? It is very unlikely for a Japanesse actor to become a regular extra, let alone a star. The chances are less than ten percent."

"Well… I guess I will have to save some money for that lone movie"

"I can buy it with my credit card"

"I´m not asking you for money, we will already have to use it for the babies. We are having two, remember?" more calmed, taking Izaya from the van. "When I arrived to the place, they have already left. Shinra told me Shinichi was going to take them home" he sighed. "Do you think they will be alright."

"Wherever they are, they will be alright. They are strong… just like you" then he smiled. "And godlike like me."

"Izaya…"

"Just kidding"

Hello! I was inspired and decided to write this fic. I hope you enjoyed it. Well, now it´s about to end, the next chapter will be epilogus. Review!


	10. Chapter 10

"Great" Shizuka opened her eyes. They were in the same backyard of the school where Irina transported them the first time. Her brother and sister were still sleeping, something she was pretty relieved of. If not she wasn´t sure if she would be able to keep herself from killing them for everything.

"Perhaps I should go home now, my family must be worried sick" Kuzuhara said, retiring. That group was weird… but good. Specially Irina… but he will keep her away from his grandfather, as her phobia to traffic police got bigger because of her stay in the past. Shinichi gave his sister a hand, leaving the Heiwajima siblings there. Soon the last members of the group disappeared, leaving the three alone.

"Do you want to eat something special?" asked the older Kishitani to his little sister, who was looking around for her mother´s horses. "I think mom is going to make some spaghetti today… or at least warm it down" Irina continued with her search. "Don´t worry, the weirdo of the family is dinning with Emilia and Kaname… something I don´t want to think about."

"Is aunt Kasane spending the night with us?"

"Easy there, mom wouldn´t let her. Do you remember what happened last time dad and that stalker were together?" they sighed. "Besides, not even dad wants her there, she is too weird even for his taste. And he lived most of his live with Shingen Kishitani"

"Nii-san?"

"What?"

"For being such a strange person, you said very wise things" Shinichi froze on the spot. his imouto between all people thought he was strange. And that meant that he was in real problems. Yes, he should worry about himself more. "Let´s go, we have to find mom before I die of hunger."

"Maybe the correct thing to do was going to the house, she should be there right now" they continued with their travel, until they reached the apartment. Celty opened the door and immediately engulfed her children in her black smoke, covering them entirely. She has been so worried about them. When they finally made them release her, the next person to cover them in kisses and hugs was none other than…

"My little kiddies!" Kasane Kinomiya was being too much affectionate for being the half aunt of two kids she only saw on Christmas if she was able to get close to the house. "Where have you been?! Auntie has been worried about you, meanies. I so much wanted to see you and learn how you lived!"

"Hello to you two, aunt Kasane" Irina said, trying to get away from her. She glared at her brother, who just shook his shoulders. He was starting to wonder if he was wrong and the meeting of hell with Shingen, Emilia and Kaname wasn´t better. Celty gave him the answer when she put a plate of sweet potatoes on the table. This made Kasane leave the children in peace.

"Eat them before you turn someone crazy" the dullahan signalled the table, where the journalist sat down and started gorging down on the thing. The transportist rolled her eyes, something she still enjoyed to do, and pulled a seat for her to sit. Her children followed the effort, sitting down in front of their respective plates.

"Thank you, big sister!" Shinra´s half-sister was the only one making noise, something that was so much like her brother that no one could have doubted that they were family. (Shizuo made that mistake when he first met the girl, whispering to Shinra that he had an stalker. Unfortunately, he learned then that she was his sister and just as crazy as the underground doctor. Then he walked to Izaya and handed him twenty bucks (they made a bet that Kururi and Mairu were or weren´t the craziest little siblings in their groups))

"Just eat" the headless ridder walked to the stove and put some spaghetti on the plates. In that moment the door opened. Shinra walked in, surprising everyone in the room. "Hello, weren´t you trapped in the family reunion of doom?"

"A Shizuo-Izaya fight interrupted it and gave me the perfect excuse to leave it" the underground doctor was happy. He was able to leave the contest of glares his parents and stepmother staged in the middle of the restaurant. He didn´t even know why Kaname came if she wasn´t even interested on her son or meeting her grandchildren. "God, I was so grateful to them that I decided to use some of my savings to put new vending machines."

"They will surely appreciate it" or at least Izaya´s credit card would… if he cared about what destruction his family caused to the city. Or paying for it. The amount of the debt should be even more than he could afford. "Tell me, what part of the city was destroyed by them now? I hope it didn´t mess with my plans."

"Oh, no, they fought in Shinjuku" this surprised her a bit. Normally they came back to Ikebukuro to fight, where the people was used to dodge vending machines or knifes… and know who to call in the case some people were injured. Which most of the times meant Shinra doing extra hours, like most of the doctors. "Fortunately, Vorona was there and had the sense to give me call."

"What was Vorona-san doing there?" asked Shinichi before noticing something was off. Then he realised he mentioned Izaya. IZAYA. "Izaya? Wasn´t he dead?"

"What? Of course not, he was in our Christmas party last year" his son continued to stare at him as if he was crazy. "Yes, I know. With all the marital spats he had with Shizuo and the tries of some of his clients to murder him it´s a wonder that he is still alive, but apparently evil never dies, so…" he rolled his eyes. "Anyway, answering your first question, apparently she was meeting with her father"

"Meeting with her father?" Celty knew Drakon because of a few reunions she had to transport some of his weapons, but she never saw the mechanical man interact with his daughter. "Since when does she meet with her father?"

"Since he tried to willingly reconnect with her" he rolled his eyes. Kaname was much like that man and he didn´t appreciate it. "Much like my mother did"

"Okay, maybe we should calm down and return to other things, much like what you were telling about Shizou and Izaya fighting in Shinjuku of all places possible. I thought that they had the common sense to keep street signs in their place in the city they live in."

"Yes, let´s return to Izaya" Shinichi continued. "Wasn´t he dead?"

"Where did you get that ridiculous ideas?" Shinra continued. "No, he isn´t dead. Of course, a normal person should be with the kind of activity he does…"

"Quit babbling"

"What? Izaya has been about to die quite the few times and most of them was either Shizou or a customer of his that didn´t take his jokes well" they all understood what that meant, especially since the Awakusu incident… when that happened he was lucky that Shizuo was ready to come to his rescue and Shinra to attend serious bullet injuries or he would have bleed out of his injury on the chest. "don´t you remember last time Shiki-san had to put a limit to what he had to do?"

"Yes, but he deserved it and is a little bit exaggerated" the irish fairy remembered the times the informant gave birth to his children. He was screaming bloody murder even before the actual labour started, making her question if this was the usual cocky raven that faced the monster of Ikebukuro. The twins birth was a real nightmare and Ibuki´s was a huge mess where even Shinra got nervous. "Well, why were they fighting about now?"

"Apparently their children didn´t arrive home yesterday night" started saying the underground doctor, taking a huge zip of his juice. "They were worried and, as the previous incidents pointed, when stressed the only way to release pressure they knew is fight. So they accused each other of being the culprit, started banging a few walls and throwing knifes while searching them and, sooner than later, they started world war three."

"Your friends seemed to be very nice, nii-san" Kasane commented. The whole family saw stared at her as if she was some sort of crazy… which, knowing the family she had, was probably true.

"Eat your food" Celty said, sending her a glare. "What did you do to pacify both of them?"

"I shot them with this sedative" he pulled out something from his lab coat which resembled a little dart. "It´s something I breved specially for Shizuo, since I didn´t want him to make such a mess every time he argues with Izaya about the amount of milk in the apartment. The city is going to give me an award for that… given that they didn´t kill me for giving them a migraine the calibre of a drill splitting their brains."

"Maybe I should send my horse to guard the house" she stood up. "I will come back when I´m finished."

"Pssst" Shinichi caught her sister´s attention, something that was very unusual. "The twins and their brother are up for a surprise, don´t you think?"

"The best of their lives"

-In Shinjuku-

"Hummmm" Ange was trying to find what to say, but somehow the words never came to her mind. It was a big surprise that the first thing she saw when she entered to her family´s apartment was her mother, coming towards her with a bag of ice on his head. Izaya, for his part was relieved. "First of all, I want to…"

"Sweetie, if you want to apologize for not coming home any day of this week, you can keep it" the other raven said, drinking some tranquilizers with his coffee. "We all know you don´t mean it."

"Alright…"

"And how many times have I told you this? You have to wear your actual uniform to school, not a dress and high heels" he signalled, quickly giving his coffee another zip. "And no, you can´t modify your uniform."

"That´s quite Hippocratic of you, since you used to wear your old high school clothes to the middle school" she crossed her arms, looking high and mighty. Oh, how she loved to have her mother back. "Besides, I dressed after school. You never said I can´t change clothes after school to look more like myself."

"Just eat your food"

"Eh?" everybody around him beside Shizuo was surprised. This was nothing like the Izaya she came to know from the past. He would have never passed the opportunity to play with his daughter. "That´s it? No imaginative response or smartass comment that will put her on her place?"

"How well you know me, baby" Orihara smiled with a lot of work. "Right now I had such a headache that can´t think of even my precious humans, so…" he groaned. "Damn, what the hell did Shinra put in that dart?"

"If I had a guess, poison" Shizuo finally answered, pressing his own bag of ice to his head. "Next time I see him I´m going to show him exactly what I think of that medicine."

"I will help" the informant growled. The twins quickly finished eating and managed to shoo their parents to their room, so they could sleep a bit. The name Shinra didn´t gave them any confidence, especially since he was administrating experimental medicine to their family. Shizuka pulled out her books, turning on the television. Apparently, there was a huge commotion over the new movie of Hannejima Yuuhei.

"Hey, Ange, dad is going to take us to the movies this weekend, is there some homework you need to do for the next week? You better do all of them right now to…"

"I don´t have to do nothing" Ange opened her computer in her room, searching for the chat room where she used to torment her victims. "If you excuse me, I want to do some people watching. There had been some interesting suicide pacts in the net that I don´t want to miss going…."

"You are not cheating any more girls into killing themselves" the older twin grabbed her from that coat she liked so much and dragged her towards the TV room. "Now you are sitting down with us and seeing a movie. Am I clear?"

"Awww, come on!" she pouted in a childish way. "I´m a fully grown up woman and a good informant. Can´t I make whatever I want" the raven pulled out her phone only to realise that somehow someone had blocked all her chats. For a second she wondered who could do this to her… but there was only one person she knew that was capable of doing something like that. "That bastard…"

"He is only looking for you… for once" Shizuka rolled her eyes after seeing her mother´s fine work. "So now that you are out of commission for a while, let´s see that movie. I think dad bought a new one last Friday that…"

"Is Hanejima Yuuhei´s work"

"How do you know it´s Hanejima Yuuhei´s movie?"

"It´s always Hanejima Yuuhei´s movie" the younger twin grabbed a mug of tea her brother was offering. "Dad is obsessed with uncle Kasuka´s work, enough to buy some of the movies in their original language" she sighed. "How are you going to understand the movie? Me and Ibuki, I could understand, but you suck at English."

"Don´t push it, parasite" the elder twin sat down on the couch, at Ibuki´s other side. Yes, using their little brother as lightning rod seemed to be the only way they could sit down together. She put play on and started watching. In the middle of the movie, both girls got into an argument about the plot, something that could only end up with a few knives deep into the wall and the fridge out of the apartment. He balanced some of the options... and the answer their parents would have… yes, it was the best option.

"You are a stupid monster!"

"And you a stinking flea!" their voices started to raise. He calmly took some of his senbons from his jacket, throwing them at his sisters. They immediately went limp and felt to the ground, unconscious. Now the house was in silence and he could watch in calm.

"I love my family" he commented, leaving his siblings in the cold floor.

-The next day-

"Did he needed to let us on the cold floor the other night?" Ange rubbed her neck while her sister ate next to her. The Heiwajima twins would never eat together, but today Shizuka wanted to make sure the raven behaved. Her mother gave her that mission when he noticed the absence rate of his youngest daughter. "And what is the point in going to school? I already know what they are teaching us for the rest of the year."

"Well, even if you are genius you can´t graduate if you don´t appear in the classroom from time to time" the blond rolled her eyes. "Eat and quit complaining, mom only want you to get your certificate" she started seeing all the people around. "Are you planning to go to university at all? Any of you?"

"I´m going to Tokyo´s university" Ange simply answer. "Only I in this table, not talking about this school, that has the intellect to do so."

"Don´t push it, flea" her sister growled. "Shinichi?"

"Dad is home schooling me"

"So you are going to be a doctor, eh?" the woman looked at little Irina, but perhaps it was too early to ask her. "I think I will be an economist, I´m pretty good with numbers after all"

"You are also pretty good at launching vending machines and I don´t see you entering to the Olympics" Shizuka´s eyebrow twitched, wanting nothing more than hit her sister with the biggest heaviest thing in the room. "By the way, there was something wrong the day before we came back. Shinjuku looked like a war zone this morning."

"What do you think?" Irina answered. "Your parents got into a fight that afternoon. My father had to sedate them!"

"That explains their headache"

-After the school-

"You know, sometimes I envy auntie Kururi and auntie Mairu" commented the eldest twin, walking by her sister´s side towards the train. "They are so different, yet they get along so well… they made being twins sound easy!"

"I could never envy them, I enjoy fighting with you, Shizu-neechan" Ange walked, people watching while she did so. Oh, how much she will enjoy toying with this city… as soon as she manages to break her mother´s firewalls to enter the damn chatroom. "Aunties are so weird that it creeps me out to be with them. Besides, mom says they are crazy."

"Mom is the one that´s crazy" Shizuka said, not knowing what else to answer. It wasn´t as if their aunts behaved like a normal pair of sisters… hell, he would give them a price if their conduct could be considered remotely normal. "Besides, his craziness is the only one that is dangerous to the humankind."

"Of course not! He guides humanity!" the raven suddenly was offended. "And he is never wrong, aunties are completely insane. Haven´t you seen them kiss a screen with the face of uncle Kasuka?"

"That was very disturbing, yes" Shizuka conceded. "But that doesn´t mean they are crazy"

"Really? Like I said, mom was never wrong before"

"He was wrong when he said that uncle Kasuka was coming back from Hollywood before our birth" stated the blond. "It´s been years and he is still on the United States."

"Well… just that one time" Ange crossed her arms. "Besides, not calling them crazy it´s like not calling you a dumb monster… Shizu-nee-chan."

"You, little…" the older twin´s hand twitched, as she grabbed the first heavy object at reach, which happened to be a stop sign. Her sister only smiled, taking off her pocket knife. "I will show you who is dumb monster!" she three it, but the other´s extensive training in parkudor allowed her to dodge. "Don´t dodge me, dammit! Come back here!" she pursuit the retiring informant. "Come back here, you flea!"

"Good thing I´m leaving for Tokyo next year! I don´t think Ikebukuro can take more of your epic rages, nee-san!"

"I can send you flying there right now if you want!" Ange continued running, occasionally jumping and evading. Yes, this was right like she liked things. And she hoped that it never changed.

Hey! And now, this is the end of the fic. It was a nice surprise for the twins, no? They deserved it after defeating Kujiragi. Well, I´m thinking about some sort of sequel, perhaps with Kasuka and Ruri comming to visit... but only if you ask for it. Well, review!


End file.
